Falling?
by crazejen
Summary: Who are you? he muttered with irritation and a hint of curiosity. Who was this beautiful woman that he couldn't remember, would he ever remember? SxS IN-COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Falling?"**_

A/N: No I don't own YGO, but I do own this idea for the story.. I have gone through and fixed the mistakes not to much has changed So don't worry if you don't want to re-read it..

It was a cool crisp spring morning and Seto Kaiba was making his way to Kaiba Corp,

He stared out his Limousine window wondering what the say would bring, _'Most likely nothing that will spark my interest'_ Kaiba thought as the limo came to a stop in front of Kaiba Corp, stepping out Kaiba walked up to the huge skyscraper and went through the doors, making his way to the elevators he was was about to get in one when he heard some girls giggle, he glanced over his shoulder expecting them to be giggling at him.. but no, they were looking in a fashion magazine, Kaiba frowned he hated it when people slacked, walking over he snatched the magazine from the girls who gasped in surprise,

"Get back to work" Seto growled, the girl's nodded and ran off.

Kaiba walked back to the elevator, he tossed the magazine into a trashcan… but something caught his eye, he picked the magazine back up.

On the front of this fashion magazine was a beautiful red headed girl, she wore a ocean blue dress that had a v-neck and sleeves that hugged her shoulder's revealing her skin from her neck to her arm's.

her mouth was slightly opened and her eye lid's were slightly closed, and her right hand rested on her hip, her left hand hung next to her body, her lips were a rosy pink, her eyes were a chocolate color and she had light blue eye shadow, it brought out her eye color.

Kaiba shook his head, she looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, she looked almost like a princess, a modern day princess anyway, he shook this thought from his head and instead of tossing it back in the trash he put it in his briefcase and headed up to his office.

Kaiba unlocked his office door with his keycard and stepped into the office, It was a nice place and it had a perfect view of Domino, Seto liked that he could see almost everything from up here. To him it felt like he had power, and he liked power.

Sitting himself down in his cushioned leather swivel chair and placed his briefcase on his desk, he had momentarily forgotten about the magazine that was in his silver briefcase.

Kaiba set to work, he had a lot of things to do today, he had business meetings. Duel disk's to design and several other things. He might not get back to the Mansion till midnight or later, Poor Mokuba his 16 year old brother missed him a lot and hardly got time with him because of his job. Seto put those thought's aside for now, he had other things to do…

_**Later that night….**_

Serenity Wheeler walked out of the fashion studio, making her way to her little blue car, she released a sigh and slid into her car. It had been a good day and she was rather happy with how the magazine had come out. It had looked amazing! She had been very shocked.

Serenity started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving towards her apartment, she owned her own and she was very grateful for it, living with Joey and Mai was to much. She couldn't get any sleep with them, always telling on another to turn off the alarm clock.

Serenity chuckled remembering one night when Mai had taken a hammer to it and throw it in the trash, Joey had not been happy, but Mai was very happy to get rid of that 'Thing'

Serenity wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally hit the back of someone's car, she slammed on the breaks. Her seat belt locked which made her fly forward then slam against her seat.

She was pretty sure she had gotten whiplash, but she jumped out of the car and rushed to the car she had hit, it was a black limousine. Serenity's heart skipped a beat, _'Oh no! I hit Seto Kaiba's limo! I hope he is alright! Oh man! I am so stupid!'_

Serenity rushed up to the driver's window, it was rolled down and a very unhappy driver looked up at her. "I am very sorry sir! I didn't mean to!" she said, "I was lost in thought, and didn't see you" Serenity's voice gave away that she was very concerned and worried.

"Well miss it's not me you should apologize to.." the driver rolled down the back window, Serenity gulped and walked over. She bent down and looked in the window,

Cold blue eyes met her soft brown ones.

She knew it! Seto Kaiba, she gulped again "I am very sorry Mr.Kaiba!" she exclaimed, "It was an accident I was thinking and didn't see your limo… are you ok? I hope you are…" Serenity stopped, she could no longer look him in the eyes, she looked at the car door instead, "Please forgive me.." she whispered.

Kaiba's eye brows were knit together, and he glared at the red head he knew her from somewhere but it just wouldn't click, "You should have been paying more attention" he growled, thanks to her he had slammed into the seat in front of him and he was not happy.

Serenity nodded "I'm sorry, I hope your ok" she looked at him, once again ice blue met brown and Kaiba glared at her "See that you don't let it happen again!" he hissed and shut the window. Then he told the driver to go.

Serenity backed away from the limo as it sped off. She sighed and got back in her car.

'_Oh my gosh! Serenity! You need to be more careful! You could have killed someone!'_ Serenity drove home worried that she might have given Kaiba whiplash, hopefully not or else she would be in BIG trouble.

Serenity smiled as she unlocked her townhouse door and let herself in, It smelled of mint, She loved having her own place, Serenity went upstairs and dropped her purse on her bed then changed into her pajamas, she was very tired. It was almost midnight and she had to get up early, hopefully she would be able to do the photo shoots without much of a problem, such as falling asleep. Serenity shut out all thoughts and worries, she wanted a good nights sleep, and that's what she was getting.. Serenity fell fast asleep and didn't wake up till 5:30am.

Serenity hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and got out of bed, she had dreamed of Kaiba last night, it had been very strange and she was wondering why, _'Maybe because I saw him yesterday' _she thought as she changed into a black skirt and a red tank top, pulling her hair back into a bun and pulling on her black jacket, Serenity snatched up her purse and went out, locking her front door behind her.

Serenity got into her little blue car and started off to work, as she drove she saw Kaiba Corp looming above the city, Serenity shook her head and muttered a thanks that she didn't work there.

Serenity pulled up at the Fashion studio and went inside….

_**Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp…**_

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk typing on his laptop, he opened his briefcase to get something out of it and found the fashion magazine, Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at it, carefully he pulled it out and looked at the girl on the front, darn! It was driving him crazy that he couldn't figure out who this was.. he knew he had seen her before, but where? She had an angelic face and she looked perfect in every way, but Kaiba knew woman used their looks to get to men.

Kaiba sat there staring at the magazine for at least five minutes before he heard someone knock on the door, quickly putting the magazine away he told them to come in. and so his busy day began, but during his whole day he was thinking of the red head in the fashion magazine, so every time someone addressed him they never got his full attention.

Kaiba was now alone in his office, he stared down at the red head, she was very beautiful, he had never seen anyone who looked like this ever! It was driving him crazy that he couldn't figure it out, _'Who are you?'_ it wasn't like he NEEDED to know.. it was he WANTED to know.. and if he didn't know something it drove him insane! Kaiba's eyes narrowed down at the picture as he stared harder, finally Seto decided to take a walk and try to rid himself of this girl.

Kaiba took the Elevator down and went outside, walking down the sidewalk away from Kaiba Corp, Kaiba walked for awhile until he came upon a fairly large building, it was mostly glass, but you couldn't see through it. Kaiba stared at it for a moment before he read the sign, Domino fashion studio, Kaiba recalled the name on the magazine, it had been the same.

Kaiba decided it was no big deal and kept going, little did he know it was going to drive him crazy until he went in there and looked for that beautiful red head on the front of the Domino fashion magazine.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! and CC is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: What happend?

**A/N: I have to tell everyone this, I changed a few things in chapter one, like Mokuba's age, I figured it would be cooler if he was 16, instead of 13, This way he can be in a rock band! Buahaha. Also the car accident, he doesn't remember who she is… I think it adds more of a twist, I just thought I should tell you… That way you know what's happening! **

_**Chapter 2: What happened? **_

It had been at least two weeks since Kaiba had looked at the red headed beauty on the magazine, he didn't like thinking about it and he knew it would drive him crazy.

Kaiba sighed he was having a hard time working lately and he couldn't figure it out, _'Maybe it's all the coffee I have been drinking…'_ Kaiba would love to place the blame on his coffee addiction but he knew he couldn't. He knew the reason but he would never admit it, Kaiba got out of his limo in front of Kaiba corp, but something caught his eye.

A red headed girl was walking down the sidewalk. He looked at her. It was that red headed girl who had run into him a few weeks ago; Kaiba shook his head and went into the building. His thought's wandered to Mokuba, he was a sixteen year old and Mokie supposedly had a "girlfriend" Kaiba couldn't believe what he was missing.

Mokuba was growing up faster than anyone he had ever seen, hadn't it been just yesterday that he was crawling on the carpet and spitting up milk? Kaiba shook his head and sat down in his office chair. He needed a break; he was stressed beyond all reason and couldn't think for peas, his mind kept going back to the red head, and Mokuba.

Finally he decided something after a half hour of arguing with himself. He left Kaiba Corp and walked down the sidewalk towards Domino fashion magazine building, and after this he would see Mokuba and spend some time with his younger brother. Kaiba couldn't believe he was 24. He never thought he would get this old… Old? Who's old?

Kaiba stopped in front of the building and looked at it for a few minutes, then he entered it and walked up to the lady at the desk. Who looked at him from under her small-rimmed glasses. She didn't look shocked or stare or giggle like the other girl's, she simply smiled and said, "How may I help you Mr.Kaiba?" she adjusted her glasses and kept her smile.

Kaiba looked at her. "I need to know who the girl is on the latest magazine of yours" he glanced around the room will the lady behind the desk rolled things around in her mind.

"Well Sir, that is-" before she could finish a man walked up and said "Chelsea, you need to get back to work and stop talking. I will take it from here" Chelsea nodded and smiled at Kaiba one last time before resuming work. Kaibas eyes narrowed at the man before the man said "Hello, I am Ian Hoffman, I heard your interested in our red headed beauty" Ian smirked and said "she doesn't want people to know who she is so we never put her name on the magazine. Well we do but it's almost invisible"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow. He knew it, he would never find out who this girl was… Ever. He nodded "Thank you" Kaiba turned and left the building very unhappy with what had happened, well at least now he could spend some time with his younger brother who would totally love the idea of his older brother being around him.

He was in for a lot of shock

A few minutes later with Mokuba… 

Mokuba laughed at his friends joke. He shook his head and his raven black hair went everywhere he smiled at his friend until he heard a voice from behind…. "Glad to see your having fun" Mokuba stood up and turned around to see his older brother, "Seto!" he said smiling and hugging his older brother. Kaiba smiled down at his little brother, "How have you been kiddo?" he asked pulling Mokuba back at arms length.

Mokuba shrugged and smiled "I have been doing alright. How about you?" he asked.

Seto shook his head and smiled "Everything's been going alright"

'_So far'_ Kaiba thought, as he looked his brother up and down. Mokuba was wearing a dark blue button down shirt; three of the buttons were undone. He also wore a choker collar that had guitar pick. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he spotted the black baggy cargo pants that his younger brother wore. This was not the Mokuba he knew, what had happened to his little innocent brother. Oh yeah, he grew up and Kaiba had missed it.

A streak of pain shot through Seto Kaiba, he was always so busy that he never took a second glance at Mokuba. He had missed Mokuba growing up, and as he did he had not become the person Kaiba had expected him to be. He was different, Seto wondered if his younger brother still wanted to be like him.

"Hello! SETO? You there?" A younger Kaiba who was waving his hand in front of his older brother's face shaking Kaiba from his thoughts. He nodded; Mokuba smiled "Good! I am going to go hang out with my friends. Unless you wanted to do something" Mokuba looked at his older brother hopefully, "Actually, I did. I was hoping to spend the day with you" Kaiba said. Mokuba's face lit up "YES!" Mokuba hugged his older brother and said, "I would love to Seto!"

Kaiba smiled. He loved his little brother more than anything in the world, but there was something different about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew his brother was different and no longer the same child he had known. Kaiba felt torn, how could he have not seen it? Kaiba felt like doing something he hadn't done for a long time, he felt like crying. Why? Because Mokuba changed right before my eyes and he didn't see it?

Kaiba instantly shook those thoughts away. They didn't matter, right now the only thing that did was being around his brother and that was all. Kaiba went with Mokuba to the mall and Mokuba would point things out be tell Seto that he liked them.

He watched at Mokuba rushed into a store a bought something from it. Kaiba sighed; he really wished Mokuba hadn't changed. Then he saw her, the red head beauty. She was walking right towards them; Kaiba wished he knew who she was…

Serenity Wheeler walked through the mall, she was searching for a new gown that had just be released and she wanted it. She looked in all the shop windows that had dresses but didn't find it, as she kept going she saw a familiar face. It was Seto Kaiba and he seemed to be with his little brother who rushed from a store and showed him what he had gotten. Serenity muttered something about bad luck and back timing, though he did look funny standing in the mall shopping.

It was then she saw him look at her from the corner of his eye, this sent shivers down Serenity's spine and she was a little scared to keep going.

Mokuba looked at his older brother who seemed to be distracted. "SETO!" he hollered this pulled Kaiba back to his brother. "What is it Mokuba?" he asked slightly annoyed,

"You were looking at something. What was it?" Mokuba tried to follow where Seto's eyes had been but he wasn't very successful. Serenity smiled as she passed the Kaiba brother's; "Hello" she said and waved at Mokuba. Mokuba waved back and smiled, Kaiba's eyebrow went up. "You know her?" he asked Mokuba. Mokuba looked up "Yep!" he said and kept walking.

Kaiba was very confused now. _'How can my younger brother know her?'_

She was a model, and Mokuba knew her? When did this happen?

Then Kaiba was shaken from his thoughts by a high-pitched scream. He looked up from the floor he had been staring at to see a blonde girl looking quite upset with Mokuba, "Mokuba! You jerk! Why did you do that?" she asked. Mokuba smirked but said nothing; it was funny to watch how she reacted to these kind of things. '_Rebecca Hopkins'_ Kaiba thought, she was a very annoying girl and he disliked her a lot.

"What happened?" Kaiba said walking over, Mokuba looked at his older brother and grinned," I was just showing her this!" he held up a candy pop with a worm in the middle. Kaiba felt ill, they made this kind of candy? "That is disgusting" he said. Mokuba chuckled and put the pop down "I know it was just funny to see her face when she turned to see it" he smiled. Kaiba shook his head; he began scanning the mall for the red head but didn't see her. Then without warning she was right behind Rebecca, "Hey Rebecca, what happened?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Serenity was still looking for her dress when her thoughts were shattered by a loud scream. Serenity made her way to where it had come from; she saw Mokuba Kaiba grinning and Rebecca looking appalled, " Mokuba! You jerk!" she heard Rebecca say.

Serenity walked over and stood behind the blonde, "Hey Rebecca, what happened?" she asked, Rebecca turned around and said "He stuck a pop with a worm in it in my face!" she shuddered. Serenity's eyebrow went up "Why?" she looked at Mokuba who shrugged "just because I wanted to see what she would do?" he said, Serenity shook her head and smiled "Your mean to her and someday it's going to turn back on you" she said. Mokuba smiled and crossed his arms, taking on a dueling stance, "How?" he simply asked. Serenity chuckled 'He_ is a lot like his brother…' _she thought. "It could happen in anyway! Like.. Hmm, you could say, start liking her" she smirked as she saw Mokuba's horrified expression, "SICK!" he said backing away from Rebecca. She turned on him and glared "Don't ever come near me again!" she hissed and looked back at Serenity. "Thanks Serenity! You saved me" Rebecca hugged her, Serenity chuckled and shook her head "What are friends for" she winked at Mokuba who shuddered.

Kaiba was just watching the whole thing play out. it was rather amusing. Until Serenity turned and noticed him, she looked shocked as if she hadn't seen him there before now. "Mr.Kaiba!" she said "I didn't see you there" Serenity was a bit surprised, she in truth hadn't seen him and it had startled her when she had turned to go and noticed him. After all! She was the one who ran into the back of his limo.

Kaiba shrugged and said nothing, his arms were crossed and he was watching his younger brother or so Serenity thought. "Well I really must be going, Bye Mokuba. Bye Rebecca and good bye Mr.Kaiba" she turned and walked away, Serenity glanced back to see Kaiba watching her. Serenity quickly looked back forward and started walking faster.

Kaiba watched her go, then turned back to the arguing teens. "Stop it Mokuba lets go" he walked away with Mokuba following behind him, Rebecca stuck her nose in the air and Mokuba snickered. _'Well this has been one eventful day at the mall; I did find out that her name is Serenity… now where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar!'_ but Kaiba stopped thinking about it, he was going to spend the rest of the day with his brother…

A/N: Wow, this could have been better. But I was stressing so yeah. I liked the lolly pop part! Did you know that they actually sell candy like that? It's disgusting! Lol anyway I promise the next chapter will be funnier! Please review and CC is welcome!

**_Sakurelle: _**I know I saw that I kept hitting the wrong button! Oh well. I will have to go through it and change a few things: D Thank you for the review! And the CC!

**_F i r e f l y o f h e l l: _**Thank you. More original? Hmm, I will see what I can do 8D thank you for the review and the CC!

**_Aliccia:_** Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Skater?**_

**A/N: ok Did a little rewriting but yeah it hasn't changed much.. I forgot how funny this thing is! lol**

Mokuba and Kaiba sat in chairs at star bucks they were finishing up their coffee. Mokuba smiled up at his older brother. Really Mokuba was glad Seto had decided to spend the day with him, but Mokuba needed to practice for an upcoming skating contest. Mokuba didn't want to be rude; it would just have to wait.

"Seto, may I ask you a question?" Mokuba sat sitting back in his seat and looking up at his older brother who was looking at him.

"Sure Mokuba, what is it?" Kaiba said.

"Why did you choose to spend the day with me?" Mokuba asked

"Well, I haven't watched you grow up, I don't want to miss it anymore.." Seto looked down at his cup, it was empty…

Mokuba grinned, "it's ok, no worries, your busy! I understand. But Bro.." Mokuba stopped to consider what he would say.

"Would you.. Understand. If I was busy?" Mokuba winced; he didn't want to hurt his brother's feeling. It was just he had a tournament to go to.

Seto looked at his younger brother who was looking at him with an 'I'm sorry' look'

Seto smiled "Go on get out of here!" he said waving his hand.

Mokuba grinned and began to go, but stopped

"Hey bro! Come with me and watch!"

He pulled his brother along towards the car and Mokuba did the driving.

Kaiba couldn't believe it.

His younger brother was so grown up, what was one to do when they realize that they have missed their younger brother growing up?

Before Kaiba knew it they were at an outdoor skating park. He blinked several times as Mokuba cut the engine and grabbed his backpack from the back and got out

"Come on!" Mokuba called grinning as he ran towards the group of teens.

Seto stepped out of the car and walked towards the teens.

'This should be fun, NOT' 

Mokuba pulled his older brother over to where the crowd was

"Here bro! You will have a perfect view!" then like that Mokuba ran off and pulled out his skateboard.

Kaiba watched his younger brother compete, he was proud. Mokuba was winning.

Then a blonde girl stepped up for her turn and she looked at Mokuba. "This is gunna be for that lolly pop trick!" she shouted as they began.

Mokuba smirked as he started off faster than her. Rebecca was good.. But not good enough! He looked at her and smirked as he pulled a trick. Rebecca wasn't giving up that easily….

This part went on for a while till Mokuba pulled a winning trick that would gain him a lot of points. Rebecca couldn't believe it. She had lost!

Mokuba smirked as he walked up to her "Nice job" he held out his hand. Rebecca checked it to see if there was any kind of tack on his hand, when she discovered there wasn't she shook it.

Mokuba was just smirking. Rebecca walked away pouting, Mokuba ran over to a large boom box that was set up there and turned it on. A song by Avril Lavigne 'Sk8ter Boi' Mokuba blared the music louder than necessary

Rebecca turned around and stared at Mokuba. _'What's that idiot doing?'_ she thought

Kaiba went down to his younger brother.

"Good job Mokuba" He shouted over the music. Mokuba turned and hugged his older brother "Thanks bro" Mokuba replied.

Mokuba turned to Rebecca and winked. Rebecca rolled her eyes, it was a sign that Mokuba was saying 'Listen to this song.. I might get taken'

Rebecca turned and walked away. Mokuba sighed then smirked. And ran after her, "Hey Becca!" he shouted. Rebecca turned on her heel, "What?" she hissed.

Mokuba stopped in his tracks and pouted. "Aw come on! I just wanted to say you did good.." Mokuba's eyes went all wide and baby-like.

Rebecca let out an aggravated groan. "Thanks.." she said, _'Gah! I hate it when he does that!'_

Mokuba grinned and glomped her. "AAH! Get off me" she screamed. Mokuba pulled back and smiled.

Rebecca glared "don't do that again!"

"Ok Becca"

"Don't say Becca! It's annoying!"

"Sorry Rebecca"

'_Tsh! He is so annoying!'_

Rebecca spun on her heel and left the skating park.

"Come on guy lets go get Ice cream!" Mokuba shouted and everyone else screamed to. Mokuba packed up the boom box and they went to the ice cream parlor. Kaiba told his younger brother he was going home, "ok! Thanks for coming bro.. It means a lot" Mokuba climbed into his friend's car and they drove off.

Kaiba got into his car and drove home, "What an interesting thing to find out, I didn't know my brother liked that kind of stuff. I really should have paid more attention to him"

He was talking to himself, _'That's dangerous.. Talking to yourself, This really means I am losing it..' _

Seto exited his car and went inside the mansion and went upstairs to his office.

He sat in his chair and put his head in his hands as thought's whirled through his mind.

Then it was like a wheel and is chose the topic of the magazine he had looked at weeks ago.

'_Not again, but I want to know who she is for some reason..'_ Kaiba ran his hand through his cinnamon brown hair, _'But it's impossible.. I can't even think straight anymore, I need some coffee'_

He stood and went downstairs and got some coffee. He stood there in the kitchen sipping his coffee and thinking.

'_I wonder who that girl is.. and how Mokuba knows her…'_ Seto shook his head in a fruitless effort of trying to get rid of his thoughts,

going back upstairs he turned on his laptop and he clicked on the Internet and before he knew it he was looking at the picture of the red head. _'Who is she, I will find out. And very soon'_

Kaiba was getting irritated that he couldn't figure this out, _'I need Mokuba.. he always knows how to handle this kind of crap'_

He picked up his cell phone and called Mokuba.

BRING 

Mokuba looked down at his cell. "Hold on guys" he picked it up "Hello?"

"_Mokuba, I need you home.."_

"Eh? What for?"

"Please just come home…" 

"Fine… Hey guys my bro needs me home.. Bye.."

Mokuba took off towards his house.

Seto hung up the phone. _'I am so pathetic to call for my brother.. How unbelievable..'_

If the news knew about this they would have a field day.…

Mokuba came busting through the front door and charged upstairs into his older brother's office.

"Ok… What… is… it?" he said between gulping down air.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Well come over here and take a look.."

Mokuba wobbled over to the desk and stared at the picture.

"What about her?" Mokuba said looking at his brother.

"Oh no! You have a crush don't you?" Mokuba burst into laughter.

Seto Kaiba blinked at his younger brother who had fallen to the ground and was having a fit of laughter.

'_Great..'_ he thought.

"Mokuba.. I do not have a crush! And get off the floor you look like a dog"

Mokuba was gasping for breath. "Oh yes you do! Oh it's to much!" Mokuba held his stomach and laughed more.

"Stop it Mokuba!"

'_Maybe he is right.. No..'_

"Your acting like a child!"

Mokuba sat up all his laughter forgotten, and stared at his brother.

"I am a child a 16 year old child!" Mokuba started laughing again, His dog tag jingled and he was sprawled on the floor laughing so hard Kaiba could see the tears in his closed eyes. Seto stared. _'Hm, I have missed a lot.. He is 16 and yet still a child, what if Mokuba is right? No I just saw her in the magazine.. It means nothing!'_

He turned and decided to do something to his younger brother to get him to shut up.

"Mokuba you can't talk about me crushing on people when your crushing on someone yourself.."

Mokuba sat up and stared at his brother (once again laughter forgotten),

"Nuh uh!" he said.

Seto arched an eyebrow

"No? What about that Rebecca girl.. Hm?" Kaiba smirked when he saw his younger brother go pale.

"I… I.. I don't know what your talking about" Mokuba said standing up and glaring at his older brother.

The older Kaiba shrugged. "Sure you don't"

Mokuba turned and stormed from the room.

Seto chuckled. _'At least I still know how to get under his skin..'_

He stared at the picture again. _'I have got to get to work..'_ standing up he closed his laptop and left… the picture still up on his screen…

A/N: Ok I am done with all the chappys.. time to work on 4!

**Miss Artemis: **Thank you I am glad you think it's Fabulous I am liking it as well

**f i r e f l y o f h e l l: **I will try to keep it up but with the school starting soon I will be updating less.. but I will find the time don't you worry, Yeah don't you love the idea of Serenity being best buds with Rebecca? I did ho ho!

**Skyedragonknight: **Lol, Thanks I am glad it meets your approval :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fashion Show!**

**A/N:** No I don't own YGO only this plot, I hope you all enjoy it, sorry it took forever to get up! You may want to listen to Beverly Hills by simple plan for thw first part then 'Girl at the rock show' By Blink182 for the fashion part, it will give you more fo what I was feeling when I wrote this

-----

"SETO! HEY SETO!" an obnoxious younger Kaiba ran into the room and slammed a paper down on his older brother's desk, Kaiba looked up "What's that?" he asked eyeing it as if it would bite him. Mokuba rolled his eyes "We have been invited to a fashion show, The Domino Fashion Studio invited us!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Seto shook his head "No.. We aren't going" The younger Kaiba sank into the chair across from his brother "Seto..!" he whined. "Why? It would be good for the company" Mokuba sighed "Why can't you see, I want to go! It would be great!" the older Kaiba rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Mokuba shook his head and stood up, his dog tag jingled as he stood. "Look, think about it… and tell me" he walked from the room obviously not happy, Seto looked at the paper it said: _You Mr.Kaiba have been invited to our fashion show! We hope you decide to come; we would really like your opinion on these new dresses and clothes. Please come.  
Thank you and we hope you come._  
-Ian Hoffman

Kaiba shook his head_ 'Wasn't that the guy who told me off? And now he wants me to come? Ugh.. Well.. Mokuba really wants to go, I will just for Mokuba.'_

Seto smirked, he stood "This will help me actually" he whispered out loud, he strowed from the room and headed down the hall to his younger brother's room. He stopped and listened to the music his brother was playing, he arched an eyebrow _'Beverly Hills? Oh gosh!'_ He knocked on the door, the music that boomed from the room didn't lower any, but the door did open.

"What?" Mokuba asked in an almost nonchalant tone, Seto smirked "We will be going.. I was just thinking about it and I wouldn't mind seeing this show.." Mokuba's eyes widened "Uh, k, sounds good" he grinned and hugged his older brother. Seto hugged his little brother.

_'Heaven please help me!'_ The older Kaiba thought. Suddenly his younger brother backed away and began to rock out, "Come on Seto!" his younger brother encouraged. "No Mokuba, you know I don't dance like that" Kaiba said, Mokuba pulled his older brother into the room. "Come on Seto! Bang your head" Mokuba began to bang his head forward, "That's bad for your neck and head." Seto commented.

Mokuba scowled "Come on!" the electric guitar played and Mokuba air-guitared, Seto couldn't help but laughed at his little brother who was rocking out. And he suddenly felt that he should have been more like his brother at that age, Kaiba shook his head and covered his amused smile with a hand and contained an undignified snort. Mokuba suddenly paused "What am I gunna wear?" he said placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

_'Oh gosh..'_ Seto thought as he watched his little brother run around the room looking for a good outfit to wear to this fashion show, another song played on the radio. _'Mokuba has strange taste in music and women' _The older Kaiba rolled his eyes at his younger brother scrambled around looking for half decent clothes. Suddenly Mokuba stopped "When is this thing?" Seto shrugged and looking down at the paper, "Says 5:00pm on April 23" Mokuba's eyes widened that means we only have three hours!" Mokuba exclaimed and began looking even more.

Kaiba left his little brothers room and headed towards his room, he opened the double doors and stepped into the room. He sighed and he put the paper down on his bed, _'This takes time from Kaiba Corp. Oh well, it will be nice to get away with my brother. Though I would have preferred it had been somewhere less crowded'_

Seto Kaiba changed from his outfit into some dressy pants, a blue button down shirt and his black and white trench coat. He also pulled on his boots that strapped across the front and latched to the other side. He normally didn't wear these boots out like this unless it was dueling, but he would make an exception today. Kaiba checked the clock, _'3:45, doesn't give me less than a half hour to finish some things'_ He went down to his office and flipped open his laptop. He almost jumped when he saw the picture of the red head still on his screen.

_'Oh, yes, now I remember. I left her up when I went out the other day.. No matter I will soon figure out who she is.'_

**At 5:00pm inside the Domino Fashion Building…**

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba walked into the room that had the catwalk in it where the man at the front had directed them; they had a front row seat. Mokuba had no problem with that, Seto only shook his head.

Several people came into the room until it was full up, suddenly the lights dimmed and some rock music played. Women entered and strutted down the catwalk and paused at the front and sides, several girls came out but not one was the red head. And just as Seto was getting bored Mokuba elbowed him and he turned his attention to the catwalk.

There she was the red head, she strutted down the catwalk wearing a silky blue dress that had blue sparkles on it that caught the light and flung the colors around the stage.

---------------------------------------

Serenity Wheeler made her way down the catwalk not aware that a certain CEO was watching from the crowd, she paused at the front and posed. Then turned on one heel and went back, Ian smiled "Nice job Serenity.. Quickly change into the other clothes.

Ian stepped out on stage and announced they would now be displaying outfits of other clothes. Such as: Jackets, shirt, shorts, and pants. Even shoes. He moved off stage and the girls stepped out and did the whole strutting business. But when Serenity's turn came she was wearing a black leather jacket with zippers on the sleeves and in front, she wore slightly baggy white cargos and a white shirt rested under her black jacket. Her boots were black and platforms.

She suddenly saw him. _'Oh my gosh!'_ she tripped slightly and some people gasped. She shook her head _'Can't be.._' but when she looked again it was, and he was watching her every step, she decided to show off a bit. She paused at the end and posed with on hand on her hip and the other rested in her pants pocket. She looked down at the CEO and winked before turning and walking off stage.

_'No one will know that wink was at someone! Ahah! I am to good! I cannot wait to see what he has to say! Heh.. I am really evil sometimes.'_

Ian approached her "That was well done. But I am not sure why you tripped.." he paused and watched Serenity narrow her eyes "You never told me you invited Seto Kaiba to this!" she almost growled. Ian chuckled "It's alright, I just needed some publicity.. and you know all that business stuff, it will look good to have Mr. Kaiba in the front rows watching the whole fashion show go on. Now if you will excuse me I have to go announce that the show is over since it has been three hours already" Ian left Serenity who was less than amused.

'_Publicity? Geez! Is that all men think about?'_

She stormed down to her changing room and got out of the clothes that hugged her body to much for her comfort, she changed back into her casual jeans and sweater. She pulled on her tennis shoes and walked from the room, purse hanging from her right arm. Serenity was a little ticked off and didn't wish to see or even talk to Kaiba.

----------------------------------------------

After all the show was finished Seto made his way out of the rather crowded building with Mokuba right behind him. They finally made it out of the mess and headed towards the limo, Mokuba was talking about how Serenity had winked at Seto and how much she seemed to like him. But Kaiba was not paying attention at all, he was watching the red-head get into her car. He shrugged and got into the limo, they started pulling out at the same time Serenity did and doing do the back ends of both cars collided.

Mokuba blinked "What just happened?" he asked as Seto climbed from the car and walked over to the red-heads car and stood in front of the driver's window.

Slowly Serenity rolled down her window and looked up at the CEO who was glaring down at her "Sorry Kaiba, I didn't realize you were pulling out." She said shrugging innocently, "I'm sure, but I have already had my car bumped into twice now and I am really getting sick of it."

Serenity contained the laughter that threatened to spill over, "I am very sorry." She apologized as best she could. Seto shook his head and began to walk away, Serenity began to giggle but as she did her hand hit the horn of the car and a very loud '**BEEP' **made Kaiba stop in his tracks and stare for a moment before turning and continuing to walk muttering how incompetent some people can be.

------------------------------

Serenity was driving home, she smiled _'I guess it wasn't so bad to have Kaiba there, perhaps he will be at the next one..'_ she smiled evilly and was about to turn off the bridge of the lake when someone crashed into her. Serenity screamed and for a moment it felt like she was just sitting in mid-air, but then she hit the cold lake with a dull splash.

Serenity struggled to unbuckle her belt. She finally got it unbuckled and swam from the sinking car, she shivered and swam slowly to the side still in shock from what just happened. She climbed up the dirt side of the hill and when her fingers finally felt grass she used her last bit of energy to pull herself up onto the dry land.

Her breathing was hard, Serenity didn't move, it was like she might die everything around her was silent until she heard a voice call out "Are you alright?" she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or imagining, but someone touched her back and then lifted her up off the ground. All she knew was that the person was warm and she felt very secure in the person's arms. She shivered again as she was loaded into a car and driven to someone's house. She closed her eyes sleep took her over.

----------------------------

Serenity woke up to the birds chirping, she opened her eyes not remembering the events of last night. She stared_ 'ok unfamiliar ceiling…'_ slowly she sat up and winced at the pain in her side. Serenity looked out the window where the daylight stretched it fingers in, warming the bed. She smiled _'I wonder where I am..'_ suddenly the door opened and a maid came in with a tray, the maid smiled and placed the tray of food down at her nightstand and went out.

"Wait!" Serenity called, the maid paused "Yes ma'am?" she asked coming back in, "Where am I?" the maid chuckled "Why the Kaiba mansion miss" the maid left without another word, leaving Serenity alone a little afraid.

_'The Kaiba Mansion! Whaa! When did this happen!'_

The door re-opened and a 16-year-old boy came in and plopped on the bedside "Heya Seren, how are you doing?" he asked, "Oh Mokuba, I am… surviving" she muttered.

_'For how long, I am not sure..'_

"K, well I will leave you to your food" he hopped off the bed and trotted from the room. Serenity felt sick. 'Ah crap! I am so in for it!'

Serenity decided to take a look around, so she did. She found her way into the bathroom that adjoined to this rather large bedroom, she looked into the shower stall and saw shampoo and conditioner, she also saw a cloth to clean herself with. She stepped back and saw two towels sitting on the sink with a note on them .

Cautiously she picked it up and read aloud,

"Make yourself at home, go ahead and take a shower. You will probably need it"  
-Marie

"Hm, didn't know Kaiba was married" she muttered placing the note back down "I feel sorry for that women" she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. It was so nice to take a steaming hot shower like this.

Once she had wrapped herself into a towel she looked around "oops.. I don't have any clothes to change into.." She stepped out of the bathroom to find a set of clothing on the bed "oh, wow, such nice service" she pulled them on quickly.

After changing she peered out into the hallway and slowly emerged, she walked down the hall a little bit letting her feet sink in to the white plush carpet, "I see your feeling better" a voice she knew all to well made her stop in her tracks. She slowly turned to face Seto Kaiba. "Actually I am thank you very much" she said in an almost sarcastic tone, Seto smirked "Well, I suppose that is a good thing, yes?" he was implying it might have been better if she never got better.

Serenity scowled "Well, thank you, I will be taking my leave" "Actually the doctor has instructed me to keep you here and in bed most of the time" he slightly chuckled; it wasn't a humored one it was an evil chuckle.

Serenity cringed _'Darn that doctor!_'

"Looks like your stuck with me for a few weeks" he said. Serenity almost sank to the floor _'Weeks? I am gunna die!'_

_**A/N:** _Ok I know I ended it with this but yeah, I had to. heh, I hope you all like it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

'_Weeks? I am going to die!' _

Serenity sighed; Kaiba smirked down at her, "Scared?" he chuckled evilly. Serenity narrowed her eyes "No, just wishing I were dead!" she growled back. Kaiba eyed her "Really?" his smirk remained. Serenity turned and made her way down the stairs.

_'Geez, that guy! I swear I cannot take this! I haven't even been here that long and I already hate him! I used to feel sorry for him. But not anymore!'_ Serenity jumped down the last set of stairs, she barely kept her balance. _'What was the doctor thinking when he said a few weeks?'_ Serenity pictured a man who had a question mark above his head and looking very stupid. _' He probably wasn't thinking!'_ She shook her head and looked around, she was now lost in the mansion and she had no guide.

_'This could be bad…'_ slowly Serenity made her way towards what she suspected to be the living room. She opened the door and peered in, indeed it was a living room. But it didn't have that homely look or feel to it like her home, _'Geez, this guy is a bigger weirdo than I thought? Not many couches in this place.'_ Serenity sat down on the couch that only had two seats, she sighed and closed her eyes _'Hey, this isn't so bad, I am liking this soft couch..'_ She pulled her legs up onto it and placed her head on the arm of it.

Before long she was sleeping.

"Gosh Seto, what did you do to her?" A younger Kaiba asked looking up at his brother,

"I think I scared her a bit" he chuckled.

Mokuba wrinkled his nose and peered down at Serenity's sleeping figure, "Poor girl" he whispered. Mokuba had promised himself he wouldn't tell Seto that Serenity was Joey's sister; it would be better that way. "Mokuba, is there something you're not telling me?" Seto asked arching a cinnamon brown eyebrow. "No of course not!" Mokuba grinned but he felt a sweat drop run down his neck, Kaiba nodded and walked away _'I don't think he believed me'_ the younger Kaiba turned and looked at Serenity's sleeping figure, "Gee Seren, you have no idea what I go through to save you!" he muttered and walked away tossing his raven hair over his shoulder.

...

Serenity was awakened by the most unpleasant sound in the world, a blood-curtailing scream. "What in the wor-" Serenity looked over the couch only to see the younger Kaiba come running down the hall way and diving over the couch she was on.

"Oh Serenity! You have to save me! Seto is gunna kill me when he sees what I did!" he whined

Now Serenity was more than confused, "What did you do?" she asked a little afraid to know. "I…" he glanced up at Serenity, "I spilled his coffee on his desk and all over his papers" Mokuba grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, Serenity paled "What?" it was barely a whisper on her part. "Ok, listen we can go and fix this. Come on" she pulled Mokuba to his feet and drug him upstairs, the entire way he was struggling to get free and wriggling like a bunny caught in a trap, Serenity peeked into the office. "Oh, he isn't in here" she grinned at Mokuba. He frowned back. "Because he is out for a little while!" he almost growled.

Serenity nodded "Gotcha, come on" she walked into the office and went to his desk, indeed Mokuba had spilled coffee all over his papers and even a little on the floor. Serenity closed her eyes and then re-opened them. Her gaze fell on Mokuba. "Ok listen if we want to get this clean before Kaiba gets back you have to help me!" She hurriedly explained that he needed to find cleaner and a rag, Mokuba nodded and ran from the room.

'_Ok, let's do this Serenity!' _ She began to look on his computer, _'he must have these files saved… Ah! Here we go! And print'_ Serenity grinned evilly as the papers printed out, Mokuba came in and handed her the cleaner and rag, "Problem Serenity" the younger Kaiba said. "And what's that?" she asked a little annoyed, "He will smell the cleaner!" Mokuba waved his hands in the air, "Crap, your right.." She stood up and began to clean the mess "We will cross that bridge when it comes!" she cleaned the desk and then the floor.

Mokuba's face was as pale as a ghost when Serenity looked up at him. "What?" Serenity asked concerned. "You used that cleaner on the desk?" he gulped, "Ya, so what?" she said. Her face changing to a worried look rather than irritated. "That is only supposed to have a special wood cleaner on it! And now he will surely see that the wood is stained!" Serenity wanted to hit the younger Kaiba for not telling her sooner. "Well, what do you purpose we do now that I have ruined your brothers desk?" Serenity was about to give up on this whole thing.

Mokuba's skin gained color again "HIDE!" he ran out of the room, Serenity sighed and smacked her forehead "So much for a genius" she finished cleaning and placed the papers on his desk in the same spot as the others had been, then ran from the room and hid in hers. "Crap. I forgot about the smell!" she dove from her room and ran back to the office; grabbing a can of air freshener she began to spray it madly around the room. "There!" she raced out knowing all to well that the air freshener had been a bit much, but her mind had been racing.

Mokuba was sitting on her bed laughing his head off, "What is so funny?" she asked gasping for air, "You." his face turned an interesting shade of red "You!" he fell of the bed and continued to laugh, Serenity began to giggle a little bit. It was probably very amusing how she had run around the office spraying a can of air freshener and looking like an idiot.

Their laughter stopped abruptly when they heard the front door close, they listened as Kaiba made his way up the stairs, and into his office. A coughing sound could be heard, Mokuba's faced screwed up into an interesting look and he began to laugh uncontrollably. Serenity followed along and laughed with him, they didn't even notice when the bedroom door opened and an older Kaiba watched the two wriggle on the floor like worms, they were now laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Seto arched an eyebrow "What in the world?" he questioned. They both sat up and looked at Kaiba, then they burst out in laughter again.

Seto rolled his blue eyes and left the room, "MARIE!" he hollered as he went down the stairs. Mokuba was gripping his stomach and gasping for breath, Serenity noted the way Mokuba looked; he was different than how he had been as a child. It saddened Serenity to think about the little boy that she had adored so much, had changed and grown to be like this. Sure he still had some of the same qualities but he was older and different, she didn't know how to react to that and she bet a million dollars Kaiba didn't either.

...

After recovering Mokuba looked at her from underneath his black bangs "What's wrong Serenity? You look sad" he blinked his blue eyes in a questioning way. "Oh it's nothing… just when you get older you begin to realize that you have missed a lot and there is no way to go back" she smiled and stood up, "Come on you goober, let's go get something to eat" Mokuba nodded and they both made their way downstairs, as they did they could hear a none to pleased Kaiba asking someone why the heck his offices smells like air freshener.

Serenity giggled and waited for Kaiba to leave the kitchen before entering, Mokuba chuckled and headed into the kitchen, "Hm. Marie must be in the living room" he muttered, Serenity giggled more when she pictured Seto with his wife. Mokuba looked out at her "are you alright?" She nodded and went inside and walked over to the fridge to get a drink.

To her surprise she found a bottle of water inside the fridge, "You guys import your water?" she asked looking at Mokuba with disbelief, Mokuba burst into laughter, "No, those bottles are from the store, I know they say imported but.." he paused "Hey.. Maybe we do get imported water." Serenity rolled her eyes at the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba arched an eyebrow "Hey, your not supposed to be out of bed!" he suddenly remembered what the doctor had said. "Get to your room young lady!" Mokuba ordered, Serenity sighed and went out "Fine your highness" sarcasm dripped from her voice as she headed up the stairs. _'Geez, that kid takes after Kaiba more than I thought'_ Serenity barely paid attention to the person who stood in her way, she ran right into them. "Oof!" she fell over from the impact.

An older woman looked down at her "Honey, are you alright?" she helped Serenity to her feet. Serenity nodded "I think so.." she paused "Thank you.." The older women smiled "Not a problem darling." She walked past Serenity. _'How odd.. Who was that lady?'_ she went into her room and decided the best thing to do was to stay in here until she could leave and not ever see Kaiba again.

...

It had been three days since Serenity had been to work, and she was starting to get ticked, the Kaiba brothers wouldn't let her go.

So Serenity had made a plan to sneak away out the window, Serenity glanced out the door to make sure no one was there. Then she closed the door and opened the window and gulped, she turned around and climbed out.

'_It is a darn good thing I am shorts under this skirt!'_ she thought as she came to the last window and jumped down.

'_Phew! Now to get the heck out of here!'_ Serenity rushed over to the gated front and unlocked them manually. Then ran down the street, _'Ah-ha! Those Kaiba's won't know what hit them.'_

Serenity couldn't believe she was forced to climb out the window and run down the street to get to work.

She burst into Domino Fashion and rushed past the receptionist, "Um, your very late Ms. Wheeler!" she hollered as Serenity rushed down the hall, she waved her hand to let her know she heard her.

"I am here!" Serenity hollered busting into her changing room. Ian looked up "Oh Serenity, dear, I am sorry. We have a girl to replace you while you were out, we didn't expect to see you for a while." Ian paused seeing how shocked Serenity looked.

"Ms. Wheeler, I am sorry. I hope it isn't a problem" Ian said smiling sadly, "Oh, I see.." Serenity slowly turned, she almost ran into a beautiful blonde. "Oh I am sorry, you must be Ms. Wheeler. It is a pleasure to take your place while you are sick" Serenity looked at the blonde, "Well, just don't take my place permanently" the two girls giggled. But Serenity's was forced; she smiled and left the building.

...

'_Thanks Ian, replacing me with a ditzy blonde! Couldn't even sense that I was ticked!'_ Without noticing Serenity crossed six lanes of moving traffic and ignored everyone beeping at her.

'_I want to die, everything is going wrong!'_ she was drawn from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Serenity!" she turned and saw Duke flagging her down in his car. _'Wow.. How could this day get any worse?'_ Serenity forced a smile and walked over, "Hey" she gave him her sweetest forced smile.

"Hi, would you like to come get lunch with me?" Duke asked smiling happily, Serenity shrugged "Where are you going?" she asked a little curious.

"Well, I haven't decided, maybe you can help me" he said. Serenity went around to the other side of the car and got in. "Thanks Duke, I appreciate it" Duke grinned and drove down the rode.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked glancing at her.

"Um, I want fast food! That is something I haven't had since I was a little girl" Serenity's honey-brown eyes sparkled.

Duke laughed, "Alright Seren, whatever you want!" he raced past all the cars. "Burger King? Or McDonalds?"

Serenity wrinkled her nose "Not McDonalds! Their food can kill you!" Duke laughed even harder than before.

"Burger King it is then!" he said between his laughter. Serenity giggled a little, _'Dukes laugh is the funniest thing in the world!'_

They pulled up at the drive through. Duke ordered a number 2, and Serenity ordered the triple burger meal.

Duke stared at her, "Wow, can you eat all that?" he asked, Serenity nodded "Of course! And you can watch!" they burst into fresh laughter. They pulled up to the pick up window and Duke reached out and took the bags.

Serenity watched him, _'Duke isn't such a bad guy, except for the fact that me is a bit of a perv. But, he really isn't all that bad..'_ Duke handed her the bag and they drove off.

"Serenity, we should go out more often" he said smiling, Serenity looked up into his emerald green eyes. She smiled "We should.." Duke smiled "Now that Joey isn't breathing down your neck" Serenity burst into laughter.

"Yeah!" she agreed. Duke pulled into his company's parking lot. "Sorry, there wasn't really anywhere else we can sit" he shrugged. Serenity smiled "The park.." Duke smiled "Ok.." he drove off to the park.

Serenity rolled down her window and let the wind whip her hair around, Duke parked the car and they got out of the car and made their way to a bench. "Thank you Duke" she said after they had finished eating, he looked at her "For what?" he asked. Serenity looked up at him "For not treating me like a child, and for cheering me up, you have no idea how much I appreciate it"

Duke smiled "Well then, your welcome. And no one has any reason to treat you like a child, you are old enough to make your own decisions" She sighed; "I am glad you think so" Duke reached out and took her hand. Serenity sighed.

Duke and her walked through town holding hands and laughing about stuff, _'I feel better, Duke sure knows how to bring people up when they are down, I am glad he picked me up and not that jerk Kaiba'_ when Serenity thought about Kaiba, she felt sorry for him.

Duke pulled her into a shop and they bought rock candy. Serenity ate the candy, her mind now on Kaiba, and she had no idea why.

...

Soon after, she told Duke to let her off at a street corner. "Ok" he never questioned it. Serenity waved and walked down the sidewalk to the Kaiba's mansion, "Here we go" she remembered she had run away without telling anyone.

'_I doubt they even care'_ she thought and went inside. Mokuba stopped in a dead run, he stared and ran up to her and hugged her. Serenity was not ready for that, "Where did you go?" he asked, his voice became like a child's, "I.. Went out" she said a little confused. Mokuba pulled back and sniffled, Serenity stared. Mokuba was crying. "Mokuba.." she reached out and wiped away a tear.

"Serenity.. Promise you won't ever leave me.. Us.." he said looking with pleading eyes. Serenity almost cried herself.

"I won't!" She didn't even realize what she had just agreed too. She hugged Mokuba; he let his tears fall onto her blue shirt.

After Mokuba pulled back and wiped his eyes, he said he had to go. And he left. Serenity sighed and made her way back upstairs.

'_This is unbelievable, he has already grown attached to me..'_ Serenity wasn't watching where she was walking because tears were blinding her. _'How..'_ when she actually thought about it, she had grown rather attached to Mokuba as well.

...

Serenity went into her room and flopped down on her bed and sighed. Suddenly her cell phone went off. "Hello?" she said picking it up.

"Heya Sis, it's Joey" Serenity shot up on her bed.

"Joey" she wiped her tears away, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just wanted to see how your doing" Serenity smiled.

"I am good, I have been on a break for a while" _'That's right, I never told him about my accident'_ she thought and bite her bottom lip.

"Well, me and Mai. We was wonderin' if you would come on ova, and maybe.. Stay with us.."

Serenity smiled "Of course" _'It has been a few weeks anyway, I am free to go'_ Serenity nodded "I will be there tonight.." she nodded again

"Ok, goodbye Joey. I love you" she hung up and smiled. _'Joey, it has been a while, I can't wait to see you and Mai'_ Serenity grabbed her stuff (what she has of it) and went out of the room and rushed down the stair, her skirt flying around her legs.

"And where are you going?" Serenity froze. She knew that voice all to well. She slowly turned and smiled; "I am going to go to my brothers, Thank you for taking care of me" she bowed and slipped on her shoes. "Good Day Seto Kaiba" she turned and ran out the front door.

Kaiba watched he run out the door, why did it hurt to see her leave? He wasn't sure but, he wanted to go after her and stop her. Why? Why did he want to stop that girl? He had worked hard to get her and now she was leaving. He didn't even know her last name.

...

Serenity walked up to her brother house, yes, Joey owned it. He worked at a large company that made cars. He was the manager.

Serenity knocked on the door, it suddenly swung open and her older brother smiled at her. "Serenity!" he pulled her into a hug. Serenity hugged him back, "Joey" she whispered. Joey let her go, "Let me look at ya." he put her at arms length. "Ok, come on in Mai is in the living room." Serenity walked in and smiled. "This is a nice place Joey" Joey shrugged "Yeah"

"MAI!" she screamed and hugged her sister-in-law, "Serenity!" Mai hugged her back. "How have you been doll?" she asked. "I have been good!" she looked at Joey and smiled. "I am so happy!" she sat down next to Mai and Joey sat beside Serenity. So that she was in the middle.

"How have you been Seren?" Joey asked. "I have been good" Serenity couldn't tell him the truth. He would be so mad, Serenity sighed. And what was with the look Kaiba had given her.

...

Serenity was sitting up in bed. For some odd reason she couldn't sleep. Something was bugging her, _'I hope Mokuba won't be mad'_ she sighed '_poor Mokuba, he is such a sweet kid'_ Serenity couldn't believe how much she already missed the mansion and Kaiba. She shook her head. _'Sleep Serenity!'_ she told herself but wasn't working. Mai suddenly entered, "I couldn't help but notice that you weren't asleep" Serenity smiled. "So, Serenity, why not tell me what is really happening?"

Serenity sighed, _'Here we go, treating me like a child'_ "Nothing is happening, I am fine." Mai arched a blonde eyebrow. "I am telling the truth" she said. Mai sighed "Serenity.." _'NO! I won't be treated like a child!'_ Serenity jumped up from bed, trying to control her temper. "Mai, I do not appreciate being treated like a child!" Mai's eyes popped open, but she couldn't say anything.

"If that is what you and Joey think I am then.. I cannot stay here" she sighed releasing the anger. Mai sighed "Serenity, we are just worried about you.." Serenity shook her head "No, Mai, I refuse to be treated this way any longer!"

For some reason tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She ran from the room. _'Why? Why am I running?'_ she burst from the house and ran down the street in her pajamas. _'Why am I crying?'_ it was cold outside, _'Am I running because.. I am afraid?'_ thoughts, questions raced through her mind as she ran down the street, not really sure where she was headed.

Serenity suddenly stopped in front of someone's house.

She went up to the porch, she was out of breath and she couldn't go anywhere else, she was tired and wasn't really sure how far she had run. She fell asleep on the porch, crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So the last chappy was SAD! I know.. so.. let's make this one better yeah? Ehehhe!

OOOOOOO

Morning dawned sooner than anyone would have liked, even for Seto Kaiba. Even if he hadn't slept much last night he still didn't want the morning to come, because it meant going to work and dealing with the idiots there.

'_Oh well, here goes nothing.'_ Kaiba stood up from his desk and walked over to the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, and took his time shaving and getting dressed.

'_I am not ready for today.'_ He sighed and turned to the door, "Let's go" he muttered to himself.

OOOOOO

Seto walked down the steps slowly, savoring the time he had left before he had to work. He heard a clashing sound from the kitchen and went through the swinging double doors.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" he looked at his younger brother who was eating a bowl of coco-puffs. "Eating breakfast.." he looked up at his brother, "Like a normal person." His younger brother smirked and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Look Mokuba, please don't cause any trouble today. All right? I may be at work for a long time." He grabbed a bottle of water and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mokuba said waving his hand. Mokuba watched his brother leave, he waited until he heard the front door closed before muttering: "Geez, he needs a girlfriend" he crammed more coco puffs in his mouth and shook his head.

OOOOOOO

Kaiba decided to drive today, he didn't know why. But he felt like it, so he did. Without another thought he got into his dark blue and silver Celica and pulled out of the garage.

As Seto drove the car, he had to wonder what would happen today. It was a Saturday and nothing very important was happening. _'Maybe I will start a design for a video_..._game…'_

Seto pulled over to the curb and turned off the car, his got out of the car and slowly walked up to the figure asleep on the porch of someone's house.

"Serenity?" he muttered and poked her. "Yep this is her." He picked her up and blinked.

'_She has a fever.. oh man! She will have to stay at the office with me…And.. why is she in her PJ's?'_ Seto blinked several times and them shook the thought from his head and put her in the passenger seat.

OOOOOOO

It barely registered to Serenity that someone had picked her up and put her somewhere comfortable. She went back to sleep without worrying to much.

OOOOOOO

Kaiba carried her inside the Kaiba Corp building, people watched as he walked by. He knew that everyone would be chattering about this later.

'_Darn it! It's a good thing I don't have any press people here today! Or this would be all over the freakin' news!'_ He took the elevator up to his floor and walked down to his office.

His secretary looked up at him and chuckled, "Have a hard time last night?" she chuckled again. Seto growled, "Quite Lauren, or you might lose your job!" Lauren chuckled again. "You wouldn't fire me, you would never find anyone to replace me.." she chuckled more as he growled and went into his office.

Kaiba had to admit, she was right. He would never fire her, even if she was rude sometimes, she was better than any secretary he had before her. There was no way someone as organized as her was going to get fired.

Seto shook his head, "That old lady, she is annoying." He put Serenity down on one of the extra chairs and went to his desk.

OOOOOO

Serenity woke up to someone growling on the phone, she opened her eyes carefully, the voice was familiar and she was afraid to know. When she saw Seto Kaiba running his hand through his hair and glaring at something on the desk.

She almost fainted. _'How did he… when did he? AAHHH! This cannot be happening!'_ she closed her eyes and pinched herself. Then reopened them, the same.

'_Dang it!'_ Seto glanced up at her and then back down.

"No, I told you, we already sent the them. Yes, yes, goodbye!" He hung up the phone and looked at Serenity.

"How are you feeling? You had a fever earlier." He didn't move to check her; instead he sat there with his hands folded on his desk.

Serenity sat up slowly, but her head began to spin. "Oh man." She muttered and fell back. "Well, does that answer your question?" she put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

Seto sighed and stood up. "I will be back." He walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Serenity looked down at herself. _'Holy crap! I forgot I was in my nightgown!'_ Serenity's face turned redder than she already was. Serenity felt very exposed. _'Man! I always have bad luck!'_ she pounded her forehead with the palm of her hand and kicked herself inwardly for running from Mai.

Still, Serenity had to wonder why Kaiba was helping her, because for all she remembered he was the guy that if you got to close to him, you were dead. She sighed as her head pounded harder, making her feel like she would die.

'_Someone SAVE ME!'_ she screamed in her head, the office door re-opened and the man who shouldn't be helping her walked over and handed her a cold pack. "Now, as long as you're here, please do not distract me. And don't move unless it's necessary! Got it?"

Serenity wasn't in the mood to argue or she would have said something smart and gotten herself kicked out of the building. "Sure whatever!" she muttered and placed the ice pack on her forehead. But she found it impossible to get rest, why? She didn't even know.

OOOOOOO

Serenity didn't know how long she had her eyes closed, but somehow she had fallen asleep, now she was waking up to someone growling (again). She opened her eyes and saw one of the employees wincing as Seto Kaiba was getting angry at him. She blinked several times and then stood up slowly and walked over to the desk.

Kaiba ignored her presence and continued his rant at the poor man; Serenity was slightly understanding the situation from what Kaiba was saying and what the man was nodding about. "Now go fix it or your gunna be fired!" was his last command before the man practically scrambled from the room.

He still didn't notice her as he rubbed his temples. Serenity observed for a moment and then said, "You know, maybe if you didn't holler at them you wouldn't get a headache." Her voice slightly startled Kaiba; he glanced up and narrowed his blue eyes.

"What are you babbling about?" he snarled.

Serenity sighed, "I find that people who holler at others get headaches and stress knots, because they are trying to hard." She was hoping he would understand what she meant.

But knowing Seto Kaiba anyone who challenges him, in anyway, he has a fit. Kaiba sat up straight and narrowed his eyes down to little slits. "Look, I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not to do! Got that? And what did I say before about distracting me?"

'_The mans freakin impossible!'_ her mind screamed, Serenity rolled her eyes, "I am going to the bathroom." She muttered before leaving. The secretary looked up at her and smiled, "How are you feeling ma'am?" she asked carefully tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear.

Serenity smiled, "I am good, but where is the restroom?" the lady chuckled. "Go down the hall and take a right, then you will find it!" she informed Serenity, "Thank you!"

OOOOOOO

On her way back the secretary stopped her again, "I want to know, just because I am curious, how long have you known Mr. Kaiba?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. Serenity groaned and placed her hand on her face, "Since High School." She muttered.

The secretary's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Well, I can't say I was expecting that answer!" she clucked her tongue. "May I ask you something?" Serenity said looking at the older lady. "Yes, go ahead!" the lady grinned.

"How do you stand that man?" she pointed her finger at the closed office door.

"Because, he is just like my son, therefore I have no problems!" Lauren chuckled. "Why darling? Is it that hard for you to except him?" Lauren's smile dropped and she sighed.

Serenity blinked at the sad expression on the lady's face, "Except him?" she whispered the words. "Please miss!" the secretary stood up, "Don't push him away!" she almost shouted.

Serenity's eyes widened and she blinked several times before the lady sat back down, "I am sorry! I, I just want to see him happy!" she smiled at Serenity, "Go ahead back in, he is lecturing someone now.."

Serenity nodded and went inside the office a little weirded out, she opened the door and saw another poor employee being lectured. Serenity walked over and decided to be smooth about it.

"Hey!" she said to the man, he didn't look at her, Seto looked irritated beyond belief. Serenity looked at Seto, "What did he do?" she cocked her head and asked.

"Not now! I have no time for-" he was abruptly cut off by Serenity asking the man what happened, and he told her. Serenity nodded, "I see, well that's easy. Just remember to plug the red one in the red hole instead of yellow, ok?" he glanced at Seto nervously and nodded.

"Bye-bye!" Serenity waved the man out of the office. And turned to the extremely ticked off Seto Kaiba.

"What do you think I am running here?" he snarled.

Serenity shrugged, "Look's like your running a jail, for the poor criminals who keep messing up!" she crossed her arms and shrugged.

Seto rubbed his temples. "I don't need this right now!" he snarled. He stood up and walked around the desk. "Look, if you don't stay out of my business I will have no choice but to gag you!"

Serenity blinked up at him. "You try it buster!" she poked his chest. Seto looked down a her finger and glared. "You-!" he grabbed her hand and pushed it down. "I will not stand for you talking back!" he leaned down hoping to scare her.

Serenity leaned up at him, making him a little shocked, their noses almost touched. "Who do you think you are? The President?" she smirked, "Yeah right Mr. Bossy!"

Seto watched her lips move, he blinked, he would have backed away. But that would have shown signs of weakness. Kaiba had to admit, he had no idea why he was staring at her lips instead looking her in the eyes.

Serenity sighed and pulled back. "I swear.. Men like you make me-" she was cut off by Kaiba's lips against hers. Her eyes popped wide open, wider than she thought was possible.

Seto drew back; he looked just as shocked as she did. Serenity shook off her shock. "JERK!" she slapped him hard. Kaiba stumbled back and almost fell over.

Serenity opened the office door and stormed out, Lauren sighed. "Wonderful." She muttered and looked down at a sheet of paper.

OOOOOOOO

_'What a jerk! Just suddenly kissing me like that!'_ Serenity crossed six lanes of moving traffic and ignored the honking horns. _'I mean.. I knew he was bad, but to go this far! UGH!'_ Serenity stormed to the Kaiba mansion and went inside. She marched up the steps and headed for the room she had been staying in.

"I am outta here!" she changed into her regular clothes and grabbed her purse. "UGH!" she growled and stormed out of the mansion. She hoped this was the last time she ever saw it.

OOOOOO

Serenity unlocked the front door to her townhouse and went inside. She closed the door behind her and headed up the stairs. Her keys hit the table hard with a loud jiggling sound. Her footsteps were loud at she trudged up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door open.

Serenity threw her purse on her bed and ran a hand through her already messy hair. "I cannot believe him!" she snarled and kicked the bedpost. "Ouch!" she yelped as pain seared through her foot.

"Darn it!" she sighed and sat on the bed. "Who does he think he is!" she slammed her hand on the bed and flopped backwards. "I hope I never see him again!"

OOOOOOOOO

_'It's been one week since I have seen the Kaiba's. Why does that make me feel sad?'_ Serenity shook her head violently, "NO! IT'S GOOD! IT'S VERY GOOD!" she shouted. People jumped away from her door.

"Miss Wheeler?" one of the ladies asked nervously. "Are you alright?"

Serenity flung the door open, "I am fine thank you!"

"Oh.. Well, Ian wants to see you in his office!" the lady ran down the hall after saying that. Serenity watched her and then went to Ian's office.

"You summoned?" she asked.

"Yes I did, listen Serenity. I have something for us to do; I realize we are a fashion magazine. And we are all about fashion. But, KC wants to do an AD with one of our best models. And I said you would do it!"

Serenity's mouth fell open, "W-what?" she barely managed.

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful? And you will be doing the AD with Mr. Kaiba!" he smiled.

Serenity wanted a hammer, "I-I.. Can't!" she ground out. Ian looked shocked, "What? Why not?"

"Because, I hate.." she paused to think about the consequences of what she might say next.

"I just…" she looked at Ian who was eyeing her through his glasses, "You and Mr. Kaiba didn't have a disagreement did you?" he shifted his glasses. Serenity's eyes narrowed, "That man.." she growled. Ian looked taken aback.

"Ian, I.."

Ian stood up and tossed his blonde hair, "Listen Serenity, this means big money! I want you to do this! You're my best! Please!" he walked around the desk and tilted her head so he could look at her better.

"Please!" he asked again.

Serenity sighed, "Fine…" she whispered.

"Alright!" Ian smiled, "You won't regret it!"

Serenity turned to leave, "I already am.." she muttered.

'_CRAP! I am in deep now and I don't have anything to pull me out! I am so in for it!' _Serenity closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "I want to die!"

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it better! Sorry it's not that long.. I was rushed for time and finished it quickly! Please Review! I kinda get out of the mood to write when I don't.. soo pretty please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot!

**A/N**: What did you all think of the last chapter? Good no? I know! Be ready for some more fun. -Grins evilly- WAAH! I finally finished the chapter! Please enjoy!

OoOoOoOoO

Serenity's pen tapped quickly against the desk, making her more uncomfortable by the second. She glanced at her watch and rolled her eyes; she glanced around at the rest of the people who shared the long table with her and Ian.

Ian placed his hand on hers, "Dear." He whispered, "Please relax."

Serenity nodded and ran a hand through her hair. _'Where is that idiot?'_ She ground the thought around, her nervousness turning into anger. She glared at her watch and then her headshot up when the door opened.

"Sorry about being late." He walked down past the rest of the chairs and took his seat at the head of the table.

"I am glad you made it Sir." Ian smiled.

Seto simply gave a stiff nod.

"Shall we go on? As I was saying last week, we have chosen the best of the best. Because we all know Kaiba Corp is the best and needs the best." Ian cocked his head slightly.

"Gentlemen, the young women I picked out is 'Serenity Wheeler' She is our best." Ian waved his hand at Serenity who forced a smile.

Seto's eyes glanced at her, but he turned his attention back to Ian as soon as he saw her glare.

"She is prepared for whatever you may throw at her, to my understanding it's a commercial for Kaiba Corp, yes?"

One of the other men nodded, "Yes it is, we want more advertisement for this Corporation. Some people may like it, but we want the whole world to know of Kaiba Corp. We want them to know how wonderful we are! And how well we can help them…"

Serenity's ears stopped listening to the man, she drifted off into her own world. _'Man, I am in deep, I hope I don't have to do anything with Kaiba, that would be…I don't even know what it would be!! Cruel and unusual torture? No! That would be hanging around Devlin. This is much worse..'_

"Don't you agree Ms. Wheeler?"

Serenity's head snapped up, "Uh, yes!" she smiled acting like she knew what he had said. Seto smirked finding it amusing that she hadn't been paying attention. He dropped the smirk when the men started to talk to him.

"Mr. Kaiba, is that alright?"

Seto pondered this thought for a moment, "Sounds fine."

The men grinned, "Good! Then let's close this meeting up and meet next week!"

The men all shook hands and chatted a little more, meanwhile Serenity shoved her way out, when she had escaped the stuffy room. She took in a deep breath and sighed, "Ian?" she turned. "Eek!" she yelped.

Kaiba was standing there, Serenity placed her hand on her heart, "For the love of blue daisies, please don't do that!" she glanced up at the blue-eyed man who was watching her.

Seto cocked a brow, "I startled you? I am sorry." He smirked slightly. Serenity rolled her eyes, "Like heck you are." She muttered straightening her skirt. "Ian!" she growled at the crowd of men. "Where the heck is that man!" she glanced at Kaiba who was still watching her.

"You want to stop looking at me!" she nearly growled.

Seto shrugged, "Not much to look at." He turned his head to look down the hall.

Serenity clenched her fists, _'Stupid Jerk!'_ She grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him out, "Ian! Let's go!"

"Now hold on a moment Serenity. Don't you want to Thank Mr. Kaiba for letting you do the commercial?" Serenity paused and turned, she put on her best-forced smile, "Thank you Kaiba, I am almost to flattered." She gave him a slight glare and turned to Ian, "let's go" she pulled the blonde man down the hall.

"Good bye Mr. Kaiba! I look forward to seeing you next week!"

Kaiba watched and frowned slightly, _'I really hate that man.'_ He thought, he shrugged and made his way back to his office.

"Lauren, what do I have today?" he paused at his secretary's desk.

Lauren looked up at him from under her glasses, "Well, you have 5 phone calls, and I planned a dinner for you tonight at the Sea Side restaurant." She smiled, "You can thank me later."

Seto cocked a brow, "Why did you do that?"

Lauren's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "Mr. Kaiba! Am I not allowed to do something nice for my CEO?" she smirked after that, Kaiba knew Lauren was faking it, she never did something unless it meant he would get something from it.

Seto rolled his azure eyes and walked into his office closing the door.

OoOoOoOoO

"Serenity dear, what on earth is the matter with you?" Ian asked regaining his composure. "Please don't drag me around like a rag doll, it's very rude and makes me feel odd." He brushed off his suit and waited for Serenity to answer him.

Serenity turned slightly and glanced back at the tall building, she sighed, "I don't know Ian, I felt like I was choking when I was in there." She shrugged, "So stuffy." She smiled. Ian arched a blonde brow and he shrugged, "If you say so"

Serenity heaved a sigh of relief, glad he bought her excuse, the truth of it was; she had been to afraid to stay there, something inside told her to make a run for it. And so she had.

'_Kaiba, what is it about you that makes my heart beat fast and makes me afraid?'_ Serenity shrugged and smiled; glad to be out of his grasp.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP!!!!**

Kaiba slammed his hand down on the annoying alarm clock that loved waking him up; he looked at the clock, _'6:30am? Ugh.'_ Seto pulled himself from the king size bed and stretched. The door flew open and his younger brother stood there, "Hey Seto." He walked up and grinned.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Why do I get a bad feeling about this." He mumbled.

"Can me and a few friends go clubbing tonight?"

Kaiba's eyes popped wide open, "WHAT!?!" he shouted from shock. Mokuba winced, "Please? We are only going to dance." Seto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "NO" he ground out.

"What?" Mokuba placed his hands on his hips and his dog tag jiggled, "Why not?"

"Because Mokuba, those places are not for teenagers!" Kaiba said walking over to his closet.

"You never let me do anything! You are never here! How can you.." Mokuba threw his hands up and down, "Forget it! I don't have to listen to you!" Mokuba turned and ran from the room.

Seto glanced back at the empty doorway; he banged his head against the wall. _'What is wrong with Mokuba? He has never acted like this..'_ Seto grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seto looked in the mirror and fixed his shirt, he pulled on his trench coat and walked out of his room.

Kaiba walked down the stairs and glanced around, he didn't see Mokuba anywhere, he sighed and went out to his Limo. "Go." He said to his driver. Kaiba looked through his briefcase, he flipped open a folder and he saw it, the corner of the Domino Fashion. He pulled it out and looked at the girl on the front.

"Hm, well, now.. no running anymore." He muttered to the picture and placed it back where he had gotten it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kaiba." It was a word Seto didn't like when he heard Lauren use it without the 'Mister,' "What's wrong?" he asked stopping by her desk, "You missed your appointment at the Sea Side restaurant last night!"

Seto winced and pinched his brow, "Oh gosh, Lauren, I was busy, I am sorry.." he paused and looked up at her.

"You forgot on purpose didn't you?" Lauren asked corking a brow.

Kaiba sighed, "Sorry, I didn't feel like driving or being driven, not to mention it was probably some girl you were trying to set me up with." He turned and went into his office, Lauren walked in with him.

"And what if it was? You seriously need a girlfriend!" she said crossing her arms over her crimson button down shirt.

Seto turned and looked at her, "And what about you? Shouldn't you be married already?" he smirked at her almost shocked expression. "Young man!" she smacked him playfully with her hand. "I am only 47… and you.. your in your 20's you need to settle down!"

Kaiba turned, "Lauren, have I told you how much I need a cup of coffee?" he smirked when she narrowed her eyes and shifted her glasses, "I understand you brat." She turned and left. He chuckled slightly and sat down in his chair behind the desk.

'_Mokuba…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity closed her front door and rushed down to her car, "Oh no!" she stamped her foot, "I forgot, the stupid car is out of gas! I will have to walk." She turned and began to walk down the street.

She made herself run even though she was in heels, "Arg." She groaned as her feet began to hurt from running. "I am gunna be late!" something caught Serenity's attention. "Huh?" she looked at the park bench, Mokuba Kaiba sat there, his knees pulled up and his face buried in the top of them.

Serenity slowly walked over and stood in front of him for a moment, then took a seat next to him. "Hey.." she said, "Hey, Mokuba."

The boy's head shot up, his hair swung back and landed on his back as he stared at Serenity, "Oh, Serenity, it's you." He sighed and put his head back on his knees. "Oh? What kind of attitude is that?" she asked poking him.

Silence engulfed them as they sat there on the bench, "So, wanna tell me what's wrong?" Serenity dared to ask.

"Not really." Mokuba mumbled.

"Ok, then, how about I take you to get some ice cream?" she wiggled her eyebrows and poked him a little, "How about it?"

Mokuba looked up at her, "Why?" he asked.

"Well, because, I don't want you to be sad."

"Yeah right, I bet you are just doing this because Seto asked you too.." Mokuba stood up as he spoke and kept his back to her. Serenity's shoulders slumped, "No Mokuba…" she straightened her shoulders and stood.

"I am in no mood to take orders or even a simple favor from that man!" she crossed her arms.

Mokuba turned and looked at her, "How can I trust you?"

"Well One: Kaiba would never ask anyone for help, and Two: Have you ever known me to lie Mokuba?" she smiled and he grinned, "No.." he admitted.

"Good, then let's go get ice cream."

OoOoOoOoO

Serenity sat across from the younger Kaiba, she watched him eat his ice cream cone. A small smiled made it's way to her face, he looked a lot like Seto. He was maturing and making his own way. Somehow, that made Serenity grin.

'_I wonder what's eating him…'_ she thought as she licked her vanilla ice cream. "So, kiddo, what are you doing today?" she asked watching for any reaction.

Mokuba looked up at her with the same azure eyes as his brother, "Nah, just.. hangin." He mumbled the last word and continued to eat his chocolate ice cream. Serenity sighed, "Ah, I see.. so I cannot get in your way.." she faked a pout.

Mokuba grinned a little and smacked her arm, "All the boys are busy, and.. there is no one to hang with." He sighed this time, and ran a hand through his raven black hair. He paused, his hand still in his hair, "Serenity." He said watching her. Serenity looked up, "Yeah?"

"Did you ever feel.. well.. like that someone who wasn't there.. didn't deserve to boss you around?" he shrugged at the end. Serenity paused, her tongue on the ice cream, then she pulled in into her mouth.

"No, I never did… Joey was always there for me, though he was always over protective. He did his best for me, all he wanted was for me to be happy, sometimes.. I felt like he was suffocating me.." she turned her head away and looked out the window. "But, I knew it was all because he wanted to protect me."

Mokuba slumped back in his seat, "Wanna know why I am feeling down?" he asked. Serenity perked up.

"Well, I asked Seto is I could go clubbing tonight with some friends, and I should have known.. he said 'No' very loud a kinda sternly, I told him I didn't have to listen to him. And I ran from the room. After Battle city, he got really busy with the company and didn't have time for me. He seemed to ignore me… It was like.. it was like I never even knew him. Like that guy who was my brother was now someone who was alienated in my life." Mokuba paused, he watched Serenity's brow nit.

"I don't know why, but when he tries to tell me what to do, I feel like.. he doesn't have the right, yeah know?"

'_Fhew, Poor Mokuba, that jerk.. Kaiba, but, maybe Kaiba wasn't ignoring him. Maybe he was just so busy he could never make time for Mokuba.. ARG!! That isn't an excuse, the man is full grown and needs to learn how to deal with things, and how to make time for you sibling!'_ Serenity munched on her cone furiously, her eyebrows were so nit Mokuba was sure her whole forehead would sink.

"Well, Mokuba, he is older than you, and your guardian. You technically have to listen to him; it's no excuse for not making time for you. He needs to know when to stop and take time for someone else." Serenity stated matter-a-factly.

Mokuba cocked his head, "Serenity.." he looked down, and his body began to shake, "Ack! Mokuba! Don't cry!" she ran over and hugged his shoulders, "It's ok."

Laughter suddenly filled the air, "Serenity.." Mokuba was laughing and hard, he couldn't breath, "You brat, I thought you were crying!" she smacked him playfully and began to laugh herself.

They both ended up on the floor laughing so hard they couldn't breath, "Oohh." Mokuba said as he tried to catch his breath. "I missed you.." he smiled at the fiery haired girl. Serenity sat up and smiled, "And I missed you kiddo, c'mon, let's get up." she stood up and helped the younger Kaiba up.

'_Serenity, I wasn't laughing because of what you said, I was laughing because I was relieved to know, to know you weren't going to scold me for being rude and talking back to Seto… At that time, I was very happy..'_

OoOoOoOoO

"Thanks for today Serenity, I really needed it." Mokuba smiled at her, "See ya later!" he waved and ran off down the sidewalk. Serenity waved, "No problem Mokuba!"

'_That boy..'_ she smiled, _'I hope that someday he will grow to be a strong person and know how to deal with life, unlike his older brother!'_ Serenity wrinkled her nose at the thought of him. _'Why do I always feel weird when I talk about Kaiba? Aha! I know, because I hate him'_

Content with her reasoning Serenity walked to her work, and explained to the lady behind the desk why she was late. "Oh, I had some friend trouble. It was something that needed to be taken care of." She smiled.

Serenity wasn't sure, but.. she felt something was going to happen over this week. Call it girl instincts.

**A/N**: Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I feel.. really bad 0.o I am so sorry this took years! ARG! I have been busy! And yes this time its for real.. XD please R&R THANKS! Anyway, this was fun to write.. please forgive the spelling errors.. it's 1:13 am.. .. Good night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity Wheeler stared out the window in her bedroom, her legs were crossed and a pad of paper sat in her lap. She began to chew on the bottom of the pencil, _'Ian made it sound really easy to design a dress, but I don't have a clue.'_

Suddenly the phone rang, Serenity was pulled back into reality. She reached out to the phone and picked it up, "Hello Wheeler residences." She said into the receiver.

"Serenity! Where are you?! We are doing the shoot for the commercial!" Ian's voice sounded worried and annoyed. Serenity's hazel eyes bugged, "OH CRUD!" she slammed down the phone and quickly grabbed her shoes.

"Man!!" she whined and ran from her room, she practically tripped down the stairs and swung open the front door, keys in her mouth and shoes in hand. She pulled her shoes on as she hopped down to her car.

"Oh no! I forgot.." she mumbled through her keys. _'The car is out of gas! Serenity, you moron! Now you have to run to get there.. why me?!'_

Serenity made a mad dash down the sidewalk, her feet going as fast as possible.

OoOoOoOoO

"Where is she, Hoffman?" One of the men asked arching a brow.

Ian shrugged, a sweat drop ran down his neck, "I.. I am sure she will be here soon" _'Serenity!! PLEASE!!'_

OoOoOoOoO

Serenity turned the next corner quickly, her sneakers making it easier on her. "Come on! Almost there." She burst through a bunch of people apologizing as she did. "MAAN!" she screamed turning the next corner.

She burst into the store, and ran down the computer isle. "I am here!" she said loudly. Ian turned, "Good Heavens Serenity! What.. what.." he stuttered.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry.." she pulled out her brush and began to brush out her hair. "But otherwise, I am ready."

The men got her in position, "Ok, now just walk down this isle and stop at the Compaq computers." The director instructed.

Serenity walked down the isle, trying to hit every mark correctly, she stopped at the computer and observed.

"Can I help you miss?" a man approached.

"Yes, I was looking for a computer…but I am not sure which one I should buy…" she said, trying to sound natural.

"CUT!" the man hollered.

Serenity turned, "Miss Wheeler, please.. you sound.. a little fake. Try to sound natural" the director said.

She nodded.

OoOoOoOoO

After the fifth take Serenity was dying, she couldn't get her voice to sound correct. _'Come on Seren!! You can do it!'_ she encouraged herself. "Alright, come along Miss Wheeler, one more time."

Serenity walked down the isle and paused at the computer she was told to stop at. Observing the computer.

"Hello Miss.. can I help you?" a store assistant said.

Serenity looked up, "Oh, I was just looking for a computer. But I am not sure which one I should get. I am not a computer expert."

Everyone looked a little shocked but they kept on rolling. "Well, might I suggest one of Kaiba Corps computers? They are probably the best kind. They have great quality, and last a long time without needing to replace anything." He grinned.

Serenity's eyes widened, "Wow! This is great! Thank you very much sir."

They cut it off after that. "Miss Wheeler, that was great. And next week we will be doing one of a different kind." He grinned at her.

Serenity nodded, "Sure.." she turned and walked to Ian. "I am starving." She put a slender hand on her stomach. Ian smiled, "Very well, come with me. Let's get some chow."

She giggled and they walked away from the camera men. When they had stepped out of the building, Serenity glanced at Kaiba Corp. _'Kaiba..'_

"Serenity?" Ian said.

Serenity turned, "Sorry." She smiled and followed him down to the Subway. "Do we have to eat here?" Ian complained. "Yes, it's quick and tasty." She pushed Ian inside and walked up to the counter. "Hello! I would like the chicken teriyaki with herb and Cheese bread. Toasted.. With Lettuce, tomato, onions, pickles, and that sauce.. yeah.. Thank you"

"Are these together?" the lady asked.

"Yes, they are." Serenity smiled kindly. Ian sighed, "I have no idea what to get." Serenity rolled her eyes, "Ok, one more 6 inch of what I ordered." She grinned. The lady nodded and went to work.

Ian sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Serenity, my dear. You have become quite odd lately, are you alright?"

She shrugged, "I feel fine.." she glanced out the window trying to get a glimpse of Kaiba Corp. "Excuse me, I am sorry.. could you make another one of those. Thank you."

Ian's eyes bugged. "You want two Six inch subs?" he exclaimed. "Yeah…" she said slowly, "I will save one for later." Ian shrugged, "Do what you wish my dear."

Serenity grinned, "Thank you I will." She pushed Ian playfully, who just rolled his eyes. "Your not fun." She pouted and took the cups to get drinks.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity made her way to the huge skyscraper that was Kaiba Corp. She took a deep breath and then walked into the building, after looking around, she finally decided to go to the lady behind the desk to her left.

"Excuse me" she smiled.

The lady looked up, she stiffened, "Can I help you?" she asked looking down at Serenity.

Serenity nodded, "I was wondering, if Mr. Kaiba was in." she shrugged. The lady shook her head, "He is probably busy, please come back later."

Serenity arched a brow, "Could you check for me?" The lady sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello, yes I was wondering if Mr. Kaiba is busy? Yes? Alright." She hung up the phone and smiled wickedly.

"He is busy ma'am." The lady responded.

"Well, Thank you Anyway." Serenity turned to leave, but someone grabbed her arm. "You say you wanted to see Kaiba?"

Serenity some what recognized the voice, and the Lady behind the desk stiffened. "Yes." She looked at the lady. "Oh, it's you." Serenity grinned at the older women, "Yes, Lauren, I am Kaiba's secretary. And you are Miss Wheeler."

She nodded, "Yep that's me!"

"Good, now you wanted to see Kaiba?"

"Yes please." Serenity nodded.

"Alrighty, follow me dear." Lauren sipped her coffee and walked to the elevator, "Hop on." Serenity walked into the glass elevator. She eyed the elderly lady; she had to wonder how Lauren put up with the demon.

A picture of Kaiba with devil horns appeared in her mind, and Serenity had to restrain from giggling at the image. Suddenly the elevator stopped, and Lauren walked off. Serenity followed at her heels, not wanting to be left behind.

'_Even though I have been here before..'_ Serenity shuddered the last time she had been in his office… _'No Serenity! Don't think about it! Your just here to give him lunch. And talk to him about Mokuba.'_

Lauren smiled, "Here we go." She hit a button on her desk, "Mr. Kaiba, someone is here to see you."

There was a long pause and then, "Alright, send them in." came Kaiba's voice through the speaker. Lauren smiled, "Good luck." She gave her thumbs up, but Serenity only smiled awkwardly. It made her feel nervous.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity slowly opened the door, then looked at Kaiba, he was busy typing away that he barely seemed to notice her. She stepped in and closed the door behind her, feeling as if she had just sealed her own doom.

She stood there behind the chairs that were in front of his desk for guest. And he didn't look up at her until a little bit later, and when he did, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Can I help you?" he asked placing his hands on the desk and entwining his fingers.

Serenity nodded, "In fact you can. I brought you food.. whether you eat it or not is your choice." She placed the small subway bag on the desk and stepped back.

Seto Kaiba eyed the bag, and carefully picked it up as if expecting a snake to jump out and bite him. Serenity hide her smile behind her hand, she couldn't help it. He always acted like someone was out to kill him.

Though she understood this concept, what people would do to get their hands on Kaiba's money. But Serenity was far from impressed by how much money someone had, that wasn't what interested her. Instead she was more for their personality, and perhaps good looks.

Kaiba eyed her, "Why.. did you.." he paused then sat back in his chair as if judging the situation. "What do you want?" he asked with suspicion.

Serenity's eyes narrowed, he was accusing her, did he think she really wanted something? Serenity's mind snapped and without thinking she marched up the desk and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Do you really think I would just come here for something?! Do you really believe me to be that kind of person?" she hissed through her teeth.

Seto seemed a little shocked by what she did, she had never come across as the kind who lost their temper.. then again. He thought back for a moment, then drew himself back to the present.

"Well, what else am I to think, when you come in here unannounced and giving me.." he waved his hand at the bag.

"I wouldn't have bought it if I had known.. You know what.. I should have known you would react this way. You always think someone is out to get you. Well I am not! I am not interested in you Kaiba! And I am leaving now! I see why Mokuba is so upset!" those words slipped out, and Serenity didn't regret them.. yet.

Serenity stormed out, ignoring Lauren's question. _'How dare he! He is such a pig! I thought it would be nice to get him some food! And he turns around and assumes I want something!'_ She rushed from the skyscraper. Then marched down the sidewalk, going home.

She slammed open her front door and slammed it shut. Serenity went upstairs and brushed her hair. _'Never ever again! I will never be nice to that man again! NEVER! If he will just treat me like trash!'_ Serenity's brush went through her silky hair; she paused and looked at herself in the mirror.

Then she chuckled, _'Silly me.. Getting so worked up over a guy.' _ She pressed her face forehead against the cool glass. _'Why do his words affect me so?'_

Serenity pulled back and turned from her mirror. "Time for bed.." she changed and snuggled under her blankets and sheets. Wanting to forget the days events.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kaiba was no longer concerned with his work, and besides, when he tried to work Serenity's words dug into his mind and continued to repeat making it impossible for him to work.

Seto glared at his desk, then stood up and left the office. He walked into the elevator, ignoring everyone around him. Then made his way out to his car, he sat in the driver's seat for a moment. Then started the car and drove off to his mansion.

'_Does.. she know about Mokuba and me having a conflict? If so, how did she find out.. did he tell her?'_ Seto glared at the road and parked in the garage. He went inside, the house was silent, and almost unbearable.

He had never felt this way before, so alone.. so cold. He stiffened and walked up the stairs. Ever since that woman had come into his life he had changed. He felt like he was missing something.

Kaiba groaned and opened his bedroom door; he put his briefcase down on the desk. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:30am; he rolled his eyes and showered, then changed and got into bed.

Though he doubted he would get a goodnights sleep, after what had been driven into his brain. Seto rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: FINALLY! I am done! I feel terrible for making you all wait so long! Please forgive me.. but.. you will still review right? 'pleads with her eyes' Thankies!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** WOOTT!! Bet you all thought I was dead!! Well, I Am not!! Please enjoy!! Next chapter will be.. HILIRIOUS!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO!! Okay?!

OooOoOoOoOoO

Needless to say, thanks to Serenity's blow up, the commercials for Kaiba Corp hadn't continued. In fact they had been put to a complete stop; Seto was in no mood to discuss why with the people and just simply blew them off. _'If Serenity isn't' willing to do the commercials, there isn't any reason why I shouldn't call it off.'_ He thought as he typed furiously on his keyboard. Seto paused, he remembered a week ago, he had gotten a call from the hospital saying that Mokuba had been injured and was there. He was almost better now, but Kaiba still wanted to check up on him today.

Seto shook his head and continued to write the e-mail, his mind was focused on what he was going to bring Mokuba today, if anything. Mokuba had told him he was fine with just seeing his big brother again everyday. Seto shook his head again, _'darn it…' _ he closed off those thoughts and went back to work.

OOOOOOOOO

"MAI!! Are you SERIOUS?!" Serenity screamed into the receiver, "that's awesome!! I am really in need of a vacation!" she paused and listened to her sister in law, "oh.. next week? I guess I can survive.. yeah. That's fine though!! I can't wait!!" Serenity squealed, and suddenly Joey took the phone, "what's she talking about Seren?" he asked suspiciously. "Nothing Joey, just a girl thing!" she told him simply. "Bu-" he was cut off by Mai grabbing the phone back, and all Serenity could hear was; "Give it to me Jo!" "NO MAI!! I wanna TALK!" "What are you FOUR?!" "MAYBE!!" then it disconnected.

"Hello?" Serenity said into the receiver. "Guess.. the phone got hung up." She muttered and hung up the phone. "Oh well, next week I am going to a massage place!!" she squealed and fell back onto the pillows on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, content. A long sigh escaped Serenity Wheeler as she giggled softly, "I can't wait!" she murmured before dozing off into a peaceful sleep….

**BEEP!!**

The annoying sound of the alarm went off on Serenity's alarm clock, and she knew that she would have to drag herself from bed, go to the office, get dolled up and face Ian. Serenity groaned and shut off her alarm, then sat up in bed and decided that taking a shower would be first on her list this morning.

When Serenity had finished all her morning tasks, she headed out to her now fixed car and drove to work. The company was rarely busy at the front, but when it was, it was a chaos. Serenity walked through the glass doors and stepped across the marble floors and waved 'hello' to the receptionist behind the desk almost centered in the middle of the lobby. Then there were two choices of hallways, right or left, and Serenity always went right. She turned gracefully and took long strides to reach her dressing room, _'I really missed this place over the weekend. Sad thing to say.. but it's the truth'_ Serenity thought as she looked in the mirror for a quick moment before the make-up people cam bustling in.

"Good Morning Miss Wheeler!" the first lady greeted walking to the make up desk and placing some items down.

"And a very Good Morning to you Claire," Serenity said back grinning brightly. "What's the verdict for today?" Claire gave her a wary look, "be cautious, Ian looks like a very wet cat." Serenity nodded slightly nervous, when Ian was mad, it was not fun.

"Let's get this show on the road." One of the other ladies said impatiently.

"Yes, yes." Claire said waving her off before smiling at Serenity and beginning the process that they went through almost every morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The buzzing of Seto's alarm mad him cranky, but he knew it was for the best, so he slowly sat up and rubbed his neck before stalking into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once he finished showering and changing, Seto Kaiba walked stiffly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He glanced at the island where Mokuba normally sat. But today, there was no happy, shaggy haired kid to greet him, instead, just a cold kitchen.

Seto shook off those thoughts and walked to the first fridge that held the drinks for daily use. He glanced around quickly, spotting a half empty plastic bottle of orange juice and then grabbed his usual, a water.

Quickly he twisted the cap while walking from the room, and towards the front door. He took a quick sip of the icy water and climbed into the limo at 6:30am. As the Limo drove, he flipped through e-mails, and called several clients.

At 7:00am, he reached KC, and marched into the huge skyscraper and went to the almost entirely glass elevator. At 7:05 the elevator hit the last floor, floor 14. Some people would think that small, but here at KC every floor was huge, not small. Then when Seto Kaiba walked by Lauren's desk to reach his office, she handed him a burgundy folder and he nodded before going to the office and keeping himself in there for a long time.

Seto took a seat at his desk that face towards the door, near several glass windows that overlooked Domino city. He ignored the note on his desk from Charles, and then checked his e-mail again. No responses yet, Seto shrugged and immediately began to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity sighed as she eyed her reflection, _'I certainly am dolled up, well Seren, here we go! And just think.. in 6 days.. your gone for a week!!'_ Serenity contained a squeal of glee and jumped from her stool. Serenity's job was fairly simple, stand, pose, wear, then change. It took up a good 5 hours to do the whole shoot for all the outfits, and that was only the morning… in the afternoon they almost always held a fashion show to give people a good idea of what they were actually doing.

After washing her face, Serenity went to do one of the harder tasks; facing Ian Hoffman, her boss. "Okay, don't be rude." She reminded herself and went into the office. "Ian." She said slowly.

He didn't look up he just said, "yes?" his French accent light on his voice, it was barely noticeable.

"I just wanted to tell you.. that I am sorry I refused the commercial job two days ago, also I should have talked to you before doing so. I just.. I just wanted to make someone mad.. and it was not right of me to do so. Can.. you ever forgive me?" Serenity said the whole speech slowly, and pronounced all of it clearly.

Ian paused with whatever he was doing, and now his eyes were on her. "Hm." Was all he said at first. Then after a long and uncomfortable pause, he grinned and stood, "but of course my dear, how could I hate you?" Ian walked around the desk, arms outstretched and hugged Serenity. "But promise me.. you will work on this job again.. Hmp?" Ian pulled Serenity back and eyed her through his glasses.

Serenity groaned, but agreed. "Good!! Then we are alright." He turned and sat back down at his desk, grinning, obviously pleased. A sigh escaped the red head, she glanced at her boss once more and gave him a suspicious look, "hey Ian, I will be leaving on vacation next week, is that okay?" Serenity waited, normally Ian would never agree to that.. but she had to wonder, what he was thinking.

"Oh, sure, sure, go right ahead! Go have some fun." Ian Hoffman waved his hand dismissing her. Serenity shook her head and left with a smile, though she knew his attitude was different, she couldn't help but be happy that she had a week away from; Work, Duke Devlin, Tristan, and last but not least Seto Kaiba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kaiba.." the voice of Lauren, Seto's secretary came through the intercom. Seto paused with his typing and hit the talk button, "yes?" he responded.

"You have a lunch meeting today at the Sea Side with Lewis Clark and Lenis from the SPC Corporation."

Kaiba sighed, "when..?" he asked slowly. "10 minutes from now." Seto ground his teeth, saved his files, stood up swiftly, and walked quickly out of his office and towards the elevators. He pressed the button for down several times, impatiently. Finally the doors opened wide and he walked through them and stepped into mostly glass elevator.

Seto checked his watched, _'8 minutes.. crap'_ he thought, the doors opened again and the main floor was revealed, he didn't waste anytime walking through the lobby and out the front doors of Kaiba Corp. Seto's feet carried him rapidly to the limo waiting for him, "to the Sea Side, make it fast." He ordered the driver irritated.

The drive took 5 minutes, and there was only 6 minutes left to spare, Seto cursed under his breathe and walked into the restaurant, he glanced around for a moment and then spotted the table of business men.

It wasn't hard to pick them out of all the people in here, after all they were all in suits. Seto strolled over and nodded politely before taking his seat with the 2 men.

"We are so very glad you made it." Lewis said smiling. His friend Lenis didn't seem to share his enthusiasm, instead Lenis stared at his menu and said nothing to the famed Seto Kaiba. "And I am very happy to be here." Seto responded as best he could. Truth was he would rather eat with Mokuba than stuffy men such as these.

"Shall we order?" Lewis asked noting his friend's silence. "Certainly." Kaiba spoke up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Duke, I really.. really can't." Serenity complained as they pulled into the restaurants parking lot. "It's far too expensive here!" she said again whining a little this time.

Duke Devlin chuckled, "relax Serenity, this is my treat. Now c'mon." he climbed from his side of the car and waited for her. Serenity grumbled and opened her door, stepping out into the mid-summer air. "Shall we?" Duke held out his arm, Serenity grudgingly took it and they headed inside the huge almost all glass building, that sat close to the sea, making it a perfect spot for lovers. _'HA! If we were lovers'_ Serenity thought.

When they entered the beautiful place, a waiter smiled at them. "Reservation for Devlin," Duke said grinning, the man nodded, "This way please sir." He led them down the row of tables until they reached one with a wonderful outlook of the vast ocean. "Here." The waiter grinned setting the menus down, "I will be with you in a moment."

Serenity sighed, "French.." she muttered. Duke looked up slightly confused, "Sorry?" it wasn't an apology, he was wondering what she said. Serenity smiled sweetly, "nothing."

Suddenly something caught her eye, she glanced over at it and with horror she realized what it was… Seto Kaiba sat at the table across the restaurant from Duke's and her table. It was all Serenity could do to keep her jaw in place, _'Dear Heavens, why?! WHY!!'_

Duke must have noticed her change in expression, because he stared for a moment before asking; "Serenity dear, are you alright?" his eye brow was raised and he was leaning towards her.

Serenity's head snapped back in his direction, "Oh.. yes! I am fine." She quickly opened her menu and read all the things there, but she found it very hard to concentrate on them. Her eyes keep wandering to the mysterious Seto Kaiba who sat perfectly in his chair, making him look like a statue.

'_Serenity!! What are you thinking?! Stop that!' _she scolded herself.

"May I take your order?" the French waiter had returned and was now blocking her perfect view of Seto. Serenity scowled without realizing it, "Serenity!" Duke's voice broke her from her anger.

"Hm?" she said turning to look at him. "What do you want?" he asked obviously irritated with her.

"Oh.. the Shrimp Salad Supreme please, with a cup of water, thanks." Serenity said it all rather quickly, but clearly enough. "Very good, I'll shall be back." The waiter turned and left them alone once more.

"Serenity, I wanted to talk to you.." Duke paused and grabbed her wrist to get her attention, Serenity's doe like eyes narrowed and she looked at Duke, he had her full attention. "I wanted to know.. if you were seeing anyone?"

Serenity growled low, "no, I am not." She responded. Duke seemed to perk up, "well, you see.. I wanted to know if you would.. go out with me..?" he paused and eyed her with his emerald eyes. A sigh escaped Serenity's perfect pink lips. "Duke, I.."

"Don't.. reject me yet. Think about it okay?" he pulled his hand back releasing her wrist and toyed with the napkin. Serenity groaned low so that he wouldn't hear her, she didn't want this right now.

Meanwhile, across the restaurant….

"No, that's perfect." Seto said emotionlessly, he lifted the wine shaped glass to his lips, he paused and pulled it down a little. _'There's no possible way..'_ he thought, then shifted his eyes to the table across from his.

There she sat, an image of beauty. She sat perfectly straight, he couldn't tell if she was stiff or just because she had proper manners. Her knee length blue dress was slightly sparkly with glitter all over it. It seemed like the night sky to Seto, her hands sat in her lap, held together tightly. That's when he knew something was wrong with his mystery girl.

Seto's eyes shifted to her companion, he snorted slightly, _'no wonder she is uncomfortable, she's with Devlin.' _Just thinking his name made Seto livid, "Uh.. Mr. Kaiba?" the voice of Lewis pulled him from his observation.

"Yes?" he asked turning his attention back to the men, Lenis was eyeing him. "I was just saying you should get a girlfriend."

Seto chuckled, a humorless chuckle. "Girls… they are to much trouble. And they aren't even worth it in the end." He commented smirking. Lenis looked insulted, and Lewis looked taken-aback.

"Oh.." was all Lewis said before concentrating hard on his food. Lenis glared daggers at the young person, and then turned back to his food as well, silence reigned over the table. Seto's eyes turned back to his mystery girl. _'That's right.. all girls. Not a single one is worth the effort you put into getting them to be your girl.'_ But for some reason, Seto didn't believe his own thoughts.

Suddenly Duke and the Mystery girl were talking swiftly, she seemed a little upset. Duke looked angry as well. Seto watched the girl stand quickly and go to the restrooms, _'Perfect.'_

"Gentlemen, excuse me." Seto stood and left the table; he walked swiftly to the restrooms and waited outside of the girl's.

When the door did open, the door nearly smacked into Kaiba's face, he dodged it smoothly. "OH!" Serenity exclaimed, "I am so sorry.." she paused, first came the shock and then the horror, just the person she had been trying to avoid.. Seto Kaiba, and there he was staring at her.

"I.. didn't know you were there." She murmured. Seto leaned closer to hear her properly, "well how could you?" he said shrugging lightly.

"Sorry." She mumbled before walking back towards the tables, Seto walked after her, "Hey." The shout out stopped Serenity, she turned, "yeah?"

"Must suck being around that Devlin guy." He said flatly, watching her for a reaction. Serenity laughed a solemn laugh. "Yeah.. your not kidding." She muttered glancing at the table. Duke was angrily fiddling with his food.

"Want me to help?"

The question made Serenity's heart stop, _'Seto Kaiba.. want's to save me...Should I let him?..'_ Serenity had to remind herself to breathe, "uh.." she said shakily. "What did you have in mind?" she finally managed.

"I was thinking, you go back to the table, I finish my meet and I walk over and rescue you." Seto shrugged.

Serenity laughed, her real laugh was wonderful, he had forgotten. "You don't do this often do you?" she asked smiling. Seto chuckled, "how could you tell?" Serenity shrugged, "sure.. come save me." She turned and left him. Seto smirked and walked back to his table.

"Alright Gentlemen, is everything fixed?" he asked sitting down.

Lewis grinned brightly, "Yes! The contract is already done, and you have already signed, so we are now in business." He held out his hand, Seto shook it firmly, "nice doing business." He held his hand to Lenis who reluctantly took it and shook it.

"Thank you, I will pay for lunch." Seto said feeling rather generous, "Oh no, Mr. Kaiba, we couldn't ask you to do that!" Lewis argued. "No. I insist." Seto paid the bill anyway despite Lewis's complaints.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to save." He stood calmly bowed and walked towards Duke Devlin and his Mystery girls table.

"Duke.. Please." Serenity was saying when Seto approached, "there you are." Seto said smiling down at Serenity. Serenity jumped slightly, not expecting him, "oh.. Hi!" she greeted.

"What are you doing with Dice hippy here?" Kaiba nodded his head in Duke's direction, and in turn Duke glared, "still the same eh Seto?" Duke said smugly. "Yes, and don't call me by my first name as if you know me." Seto responded emotionlessly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, your friend and I have a date." Seto held out his hand for Serenity, who took it shyly, "sorry Duke." She tried to sound apologetic, but some of her relief came out.

Dule muttered something, "whatever." He mumbled. Serenity waved, "bye." He waved back and watched Seto sweep her from the restuaruant.

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much you saved me." Serenity said thankfully when they reached his limo.

"Not a problem." Seto said calmly, "Want a ride?" he asked. Serenity smiled, "sure.."

Seto opened the car door, and Serenity smiled before sliding into the Limo with ease. Seto slid in across from her, "where should we go?" he asked. Serenity smiled, "to Domino fashion please, my car's there." She explained to him. Kaiba nodded, "you heard her." He said to the driver who nodded and drove out of the parking lot.

Silence reigned over the car, Serenity was to scared to start a conversation, she could feel his piercing ice blue eyes on her. It was strange, his eyes changed blue with his temper. Because Serenity had seem them melt into a beautiful ocean once, she truly wanted to see that again.

"We're here." Seto pulled her from her thoughts.

Serenity looked up, "oh. Heh… Thanks." She smiled at Seto. Then slid from the car, "goodbye." She waved her hand. Seto nodded, "bye.." he paused and watched her close the door and then walk to her car before he told the driver to go.

"Wow.. I can't wait for that vacation.." Serenity muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **ZOMAGOSH!! I did it! I really did it!! I typed it all just now within 2 hours! I haven't moved from this seat!! I seriously haven't! And my hands aren't even cramped! I am so happy!! I really hope you enjoy this one!! I worked hard! XD This chapter was inspired by 'Chonda Pierce' You can find it one just look up Chonda Pierce HoneyMoon Package

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO! Or else I wouldnt' be writing fanfics.. XP

**Chapter Ten: **HOT SPRING!!

Serenity Wheeler grinned with glee as she and her sister in law drove to the hot spring 4 hours from Domino City. She had been waiting for this trip for a very long time and couldn' resist the girly little giggles that flooded from her at random, Mai Wheeler (formally known as Valentine) would glance over at her friend and arch a brow whenever she did it.

"Serenity, you have been giggling like off and on for three hours and forty-seconds." Mai said as she took a turn that would lead them straight to the springs. Serenity glanced at her blond friend, "Sorry Mai, I have been waiting for this trip.. and I'm just happy about it." Mai rolled her eyes towards the heavens and pulled into a spot in front of the very large Hot Spring's Inn. It had been the name that had caught Mai's eye in the add she had seen before; 'The Fruit Bath Hot Springs' a strange name, but it seemed to fit the oddly colored building.

"I sure hope we don't come out of here spelling like fruit." Mai mumbled as she got out of the convertible. Serenity chuckled, "C'mon Mai! It's just a catchy name!" Mai muttered something about hoping that Serenity was right.

Once they entered Mai found out that what Serenity had said was true, it was just a catchy name, because it didn't even smell like fruit on the inside. Mai sighed with relief, "Good." She said before walking up to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello Miss." The lady greeted smiling pleasantly, "Do you have a reservation?"

Mai nodded, "Yes we do, My name is Wheeler Mai, and our code is 33414." The lady searched on the screen for a minute and then smiled again, "How wonderful, your both in Eleven Twenty Three." She pulled out two robes a pink one and a blue one. Serenity's face paled. Mai glanced at Serenity, "Just put it on it's cheaper this way." She said waving her hand. Serenity looked disgusted and took the blue robe, because Mai had taken the pink one.

They headed off to their room, keys in hand and entered. "Nice." Mai commented, it had two western style beds and two pillows each.

Serenity set her things down and changed into her robe as did Mai, and then they set off for their first bath. "So.. why do I have a blue robe?" Serenity asked as they sat in the steamy water.

Mai glanced at her and grinned sheepishly, "Well.. it was cheaper to get the honey-moon package. So I did." She shrugged. Serenity lost her bottom jaw and stared for a good five minutes before the shock wore off, "You mean to say.. that people will think.. we are L-lesbians?" she asked careful not to raise her voice to high.

Mai shook her head, "Doubt it." She muttered and leaned back, "Now shut up and enjoy the bath."

Serenity put her face under the water and then leaned back to enjoy the hot bath as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After that wonderful bath they went to get a massage like it had said, this was a week trip and they intended to enjoy themselves, Honey-moon package or not. Serenity eventually stopped caring about the matter and started to enjoy herself instead, she had cracked up once when the woman who was doing her massage spoke.

She had had a very strange accent, and Mai explained later that it was an Indian accent. "I am a professional miss, don't worry." The woman said to Serenity, Serenity snickered. "I know.." she said a politely as possible.

A bath and two Massages later the girls were having a pedicure done, and Serenity had joked with Mai and said: "Did you bring a dog?" Mai had chuckled at that and so had the man who was painting their toes. Serenity found it off that it was a man who did their toes.

Then they both went to bed comforted by the fact that they wouldn't be bothered by men in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity awoke early the next day and stumbled from bed, she carefully pulled on her blue robe and went to the showers, where she cleaned herself off and then went to the breakfast hall. Serenity was almost to embarrassed to go in, but then she realized everyone else was in their bathrobe too.

She took comfort in that and got a muffin before sitting down at one of the tables to enjoy it, Mai joined her shortly afterwards. "You got up early." She yawned as she spoke to Serenity, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore." Serenity said shrugging and nibbling on her blueberry muffin.

Mai chuckled and picked up a bagel and cream cheese, and took a spot across from Serenity. "This has been great hasn't it? No men to bother us! No one telling us what to do." Mai said grinning.

Serenity snorted, "Mai I don't think you ever let anyone tell you what to do."

"Well sometimes I have to.." she muttered rolling her eyes before biting into her cream cheese covered bagel. Suddenly the new popped up on the television and caught Serenity's attention, she watched it; "And Today Seto Kaiba has officially taken over 150 companies!" one of the men said, "Wow! Who knew there were that many businesses!" the other commented chuckling.

"Well he is certainly getting his money's worth, that's for sure!" The first one said looking down at a sheet of paper, "So Rob, tell me something, is it true Seto Kaiba is dating someone?" the other asked the first who's name was apparently Rob. "It's just a rumor now, but some people say they saw him and a girl together.. though they could have just been friends."

"Unlikely! I don't think Kaiba-san has friends!" both men started to laugh and then turned to a different topic.

Serenity had nodded in agreement, but felt a twinge of anger because of what they said. "Hey, you alright?" Mai asked before turning to look at the TV to see what had set her off.

Serenity shook her head, "Uh, yeah! I'm fine." Then hurried to finish her muffin and left the breakfast hall with Mai at her heels.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two days had passed since they had been at the Hot springs, and the girls were thoroughly enjoying themselves, except Mai seemed to be scheming up something. "You know.. Joey really deserves a trip like this. He works really hard and is so stressed out all the time." Mai said smiling.

Serenity chuckled, "How are things with Joey's business?" she asked cocking her fiery head. Mai smiled, "They are good, he makes a lot of cash now.. I am proud of him." Serenity took on a feigned look of shock, "So you just married my brother for money! Mai, I'm so disappointed in you!"

Mai smacked Serenity playfully on the arm and rolled her eyes, "be quiet you." She said and settled deeper into the water. Serenity looked up at the sky, white clouds rolled by slowly, the wind tugging them to a far away land.

Serenity smiled and thought that is someone could talk to a cloud they would hear of all sorts of tales because Clouds traveled the world and saw things no one else had seen, such as Wars. She wondered how they would explain it to you. Slowly she slid her eyes shut and fell asleep in the bath.

A horrible dream sank into her thoughts, she was flailing about in water and couldn't seem to get control of her limbs, and it hit her hard that she might drown. But then someone's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her out of the water. She heard a voice, it was male and it asked "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw the face she had least expected to see, Seto Kaiba was leaning over her. Serenity screamed in her dream. Then she woke with a start, Mai was hovering over by her. "You okay honey?" she asked concerned.

Serenity turned to look at Mai and forced a smile, "yeah." She said and turned away. _'What a freaky dream…'_ she thought before getting out of the bath with Mai behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mai had been hovering close by and eyeing Serenity ever since the incident in the bath, and she constantly asked if she was alright whenever Serenity closed her eyes. The worried expression didn't leave Mai's face while they had a massage, or when they had their finger nails done.

"Seriously Mai, I am just fine." Serenity said trying to sound reassuring, she really did feel okay, just a tiny little feeling was stuck in her gut thanks to that dream and she couldn't shake it.

Mai nodded, "I know, but I can't help but be worried, you were acting so strange while you slept." She said before turning her head away from Serenity to look up at the baby blue ceiling that was covered in different types of painted on fruits.

Serenity sighed and watched the woman paint her nails.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Four days had gone by and Mai was still hinting at Joey, Serenity glanced at Mai on the fourth day, "Alright, Joey does deserve a trip, so let's send him a ticket." She said shrugging. Mai sighed, "But the cheapest one is.."

"The honey-moon package, I know." Serenity finished, "that would mean we would have to invite someone else with him." Mai nodded, "But who?

For a long time there was silence until Mai snapped her fingers, "I know! Seto Kaiba!" At that time Serenity thought she had been hallucinating what Mai had said until she said. "What?!"

"It's perfect!" Mai said turning to Serenity, "They can both have the honey-moon package! I am so brilliant!" "Uh Mai, there are a few reason's why you can't do that.. One because Joey will MURDER Seto or vice versa."

Mai waved a hand, "It's okay, they won't mind. I have it all planned out." She turned and left a very shocked Serenity in front of the drink machines.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"MAAN! I cannot believe they got me travelin' with you." Joey said with his thick New Yorker accent as he pointed at Kaiba. "Well, it's not my fault now is it Wheeler? It's not like I asked to be stuck in a car with a mutt." He muttered.

"Say what?!" Joey growled, "Dang it Kaiba! You are really freaking annoying you know that?" Seto snorted, "Yeah so?" Joey glared, "That's why I hate you!! You think you're above us all…"

Seto interrupted him, "That's because I am.."

That's how the whole car ride went. Joey and Seto arguing back and forth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"C'mon Serenity! Let's hide out and watch them check in and everything for a few days huh?" Mai said smirking. Serenity sighed, but couldn't resist the evil little voice in her head that told her it would be to funny to miss out on. So she agreed and they both camped out waiting for the two men to get there…

Upon arrival Joey practically threw himself from the car and got his luggage from the back all the while grumbling about traveling with Kaiba. Where as Kaiba just got his things and headed inside Joey at his heels.

"Hello!" the lady greeted, "You have a reservation?"

"Yes, Under Wheeler." Joey said. The lady nodded, "And you're confirmation keys?"

"2214"

"2214" They both said it at the same time and they killed each other on the spot. The lady nodded, "Mr. Wheeler you're in 3511 how wonderful, and Mr. Kaiba you're in…. 3511 Oookay." She said the last part with a strange tone in her voice that made Joey and Seto realize what she was thinking.

Mai and Serenity swore they saw neon signs in kanji scroll across their foreheads that said: "Kill them when we see them." And they both suppressed laughter.

"No, Hey Lady! We have woman here…" Joey said. "At least.. I do." He muttered.

"Yes, woman." Seto said grudgingly.

"Sir! This is the Fruit Bath House you don't have to explain a thing." She smiled dismissively and pulled out the two robes. "Whats.." Seto said slowly. "Why pink and blue." Joey moaned.

Joey reached for the blue one, but before he could take it Seto reacted and snatched it up. "Ah, ah Wheeler, there is no way I am walking around in a Pink Robe." He said before walking away towards their room. Joey stared in disbelief and then grumbling took the pink robe and followed Kaiba down to 3511.

"Not bad." Joey said once he entered, he dropped his bag on the floor by the bed and sat on the bed. Seto placed his bag down gently and took off his coat, "Get out Wheeler." He said forcefully. Joey glared, "Hey! 'Dis is my room to ya knows!" he growled.

"I mean so I can change." Seto snapped. Joey blinked, "Oh.." and then stepped out into the hallway. "Jerk." He muttered.

Seto emerged in his blue robe and left Joey to change into his, Joey was soon out and in the bath water too, they both sat as far away from each other as they could get. Glaring daggers at each other if they caught each other's eye.

Afterwards they went to the get massages and pedicures.

Seto stormed out of his place once he had been finished and grabbed Joey's shoulder, "Wheeler!" he hissed. Joey turned, "What?" he asked bitterly. "Did a man or woman give you a massage?"

Joey arched a brow, "A woman." He answered as if it was as stupid question. Seto nodded, "A man or woman who gave you a pedicure?"

"Some nice lady came in and painted my toe nails." Joey said with a shrug. "I didn't get one.." he hissed. Joey snorted, "Ah c'mon now Kaiba, just because you didn't get toenails painted?" "That's not what I meant.. I meant some _**Man**_ came in there and painted my toe nails." Kaiba was furious, but Joey couldn't help but laugh so hard that he buckled at the waist, holding his stomach.

"It's not funny!" Seto growled. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Joey crowed as he laughed harder. Kaiba fixed him with an icy glare before leaving Joey to laugh alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two days later and the boys still hadn't seen any traces of the girls, and they were getting suspicious. "Where do's ya think they are?" Joey asked cocking his blonde head. Seto shrugged, "Dunno, but it's strange.." he muttered.

"Man, I'm thirsty." Joey suddenly said and stood up, Seto stood up too, "Me as well." They both left to get a coke from the cafeteria place. "Which room?" the man asked. "3511." Seto said with distaste.

"And you sir?" he asked Joey. "3511." Joey muttered. The man's eyes widened and he smile and said. "Ooooooooooh.." as if he understood. Joey and Seto rolled their eyes, they were getting sick of that and they were already used to people doing it to them. But it still bothered them, it was very annoying.

Once they had their cokes, they sat in their room and drank them quietly, until Joey said, "You think they are spying on us?" he asked. Seto paused, "I doubt it.." he muttered, but glanced around anyway warily.

"Huh.. because I can't seem to think of anything else.. unless females are separated from males.." Joey said fiddling with the tie for his robe. Seto shrugged, "Maybe."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day the boys head into the breakfast hall to get some food. Serenity's mouth fell open letting food fall onto the table, Mai look at her with disgust and giggled, "Serenity.. That's gross." "Mai." Serenity said with a warning. "Their here!" she turned Mai's head so that she could see them.

Mai stared, "Crap!" she said, they bother jumped from their seats and started to crawl along the floor, maneuvering around other tables to get away from them. "This is just great!" Serenity hissed. Mai was chuckling, she couldn't help it the situation was very funny.

"I say!" a man exclaimed as they crawled past him and his wife, "Sorry sir." Serenity whispered. Suddenly she slammed her head into a table leg because she wasn't looking, Mai stared at her, "Are you alright?" the man at the table asked. Out of reaction Serenity stood and nodded, "Yeah I am fine!" she reassured him.

Mai pulled her by her blue robe, "Get down!" she snapped. Serenity fell flat onto the ground with a hard 'umph.' she was in pain for a little while and also out of air after knocking the wind out of herself.

"Come on." Mai said tugging her hand as they both started crawling away again. The men were now at the counter getting food, Mai and Serenity made it to the hall and ran as fast as they could down the hall, not bothering to look back and see if they had been spotted.

Serenity slammed the door shut behind them and slid to the floor. Mai was laughing so hard she swore she would die, Serenity started to laugh as well, it must have all been very amusing for anyone who had been watching.

Two grown woman crawling on the floor like toddlers, the whole idea was very amusing and only made the two girls laugh harder.

OoOoO

"I wonder what that was all about.." Joey muttered. Seto shrugged, "Weirdo's.." the truth was they hadn't seen who the people were who had caused such a commotion

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity and Mai only had 2 more days left at the hot spring, and decided to spend their days wandering around the place, and exploring it. "I wonder if they have figured out where we are yet.." Serenity said as they strolled down the hallways.

Mai shrugged, "I bet not, not with the way they hate each other.. there's no way they wild agree on anything." She said. Serenity nodded in agreement.

It was true, neither of them could really stay in the same room together for more than a few minutes because they broke out in arguments and nearly tore places apart because of it.

While they were wondering, Mai had stopped to use the restroom and Serenity had said she would be just ahead. She was walking slowly and turned the corner, and there they were. Horrified Serenity was paralyzed, stuck on the spot. Mai came around the corner just in time to see the boys look up and see them.

Serenity and Mai stood there facing Seto and Joey for a few seconds before Mai whispered; "Run." And they turned tail and ran back the way they came. They knew it would only take a few seconds before it sank into the males and then they would be after them.

In fact Serenity could hear their feet pounding behind them, "Faster." She said to Mai as they rushed past the clerk at the desk and dashed down towards their room. "CRAP!" Mai screamed before slamming the door shut behind Serenity and diving onto her bed.

There was a pounding sound on the door, but neither went to answer it, they knew who it was. There was a shouting sound from the angry men, and then after twenty minutes it died away and the girls settled in for a goodnight sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Mai and Serenity cautiously peered out of their door to find the hallway empty. They both slipped out and made their way down the hall keeping an eye out for the boys. Mai peeked around the next corner and waved Serenity ahead; Serenity pranced down the hall and peered around the next corner.

"All clear." She whispered. Mai nodded and snuck after her, "Okay! Let's go." They dashed down the hall and towards the breakfast room and just when they thought they were safe, Serenity turned the corner and slammed into someone, she fell backwards immediately and landed hard on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Mai said rushing up, "Are you alright?!" she asked urgently. Serenity nodded, but her vision was still a little dizzy, she sat up and looked at the person she had run in to.

Seto Kaiba stood there arms crossed, one eyebrow arched and with a stone cold expression of amusement. Joey Wheeler stood on his other side hands on hips like a mother who was about to scold, a scowl was placed on his face and the girls knew they were in trouble.

They both stood and were about to take off, but the boys grabbed them. Joey grabbed Mai, and Seto grabbed Serenity.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Couldn't avoid them forever." Mai muttered as Joey ranted at her. Serenity nodded, and glanced up at Seto who was sending daggers at her and Mai, "Why didn't you- HEY! Are you listening?!" Joey exclaimed when he noticed the girls weren't really paying him any attention.

"No." Mai said yawning to emphasize that fact that she didn't care what he said. Serenity shrugged, "Not really."

Seto sighed, "You two are sick." He said. Mai chuckled, "No.. just cheap." Serenity laughed lightly, Joey glared, "You two are so gunna get it!" he growled. "Oh really?" Mai asked pushing herself off of Joey's bed, "And what are you going to do about it?" she said.

Serenity stood up, "I know, you can't really do anything to us. We are adults you know." Seto snorted, "Last I checked, Adults were mature." Serenity looked at Seto, "Oh yeah? And you call chasing girls down a hallway and banging on their door 'Mature'" she did quotations with her fingers on 'mature'.

"No, but you two ran away remember?" Seto said stepping closer to Serenity, She didn't' back away. "So?! We knew you would be mad. Why do you think we avoided you?" she said crossing her arms.

Mai and Joey had stopped fussing and were now paying attention to Serenity and Kaiba's fight.

"Well duh we were going to be mad! You stuck us together with a Honey-Moon package and forced us to be humiliated in front of everyone." Seto growled. Serenity smirked, "Serves you right, Mr. High and mighty!" the smugness was evident in her voice and that just seemed to miff Kaiba more. "You could use a little humbling." Serenity said shrugging, "In my mind it was doing you a favor."

Seto glared even more (if possible), "A favor? I don't need humbling thanks! I have had it and hated it and I never want it again!" Serenity's eyes opened wide, "See! That right here is what makes you so arrogant!"

"Yes I'm arrogant! So what? Tell me something I don't know." He said. Serenity blinked and then said, "You look ridiculous in that blue robe, makes you look like a pansy."

Seto stared in slight shock, he couldn't retort, there was nothing to say. So Serenity brushed past him and went out of the room followed closely by Mai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Geez Serenity, I didn't think you could diss like that." Mai said smiling as she sat on her own bed. Serenity huffed and brushed out her hair, "He had it coming." She grumbled.

Mai chuckled, "You are really worked up aren't you?" she asked as she also started to brush her hair. "No." Serenity lied as she slammed her brush onto the dresser, "I am going to go bathe." She muttered and left the room. Mai sighed, "That girl."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After bathing Serenity went to get some food, she hadn't been able to thanks to the boys who snatched them away. Serenity grabbed two muffins and a cup of orange juice before sitting down and eating, while watching the TV.

Seto entered the hall and saw her, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. Serenity pretended like she had never seen him, and ate in silence. Seto glanced back at the television. "It can't possible be that interesting." He said.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "More interesting than you." She said not diverting her gaze. Seto chuckled, "That's harsh." He said before sipping his coffee, Serenity ignored him and continued to stare at the television.

"You can't ignore me forever Wheeler." He said smirking slightly. Serenity glared, "Watch me!" it was the first time she had looked at him since he go there.

"Ah! You just spoke to me." Seto said chuckling when she frowned. Serenity shot from her seat and exited the room, Seto followed her coffee cup still in hand, he decided to egg her on. "In fact I think you have trouble ignoring me at all, what with they way you are always watching me."

Serenity spun on her heel, "What?!" she shrieked, more out of shock than anger. "You deny it?" he asked leaning close to her face, Serenity could smell the black coffee on his breath, she stepped back, and then continued to walk away from him.

"ah, you can't deny it because it's true, how nice." He smirked when he saw her back get rigid. "I do not stare at you." She hissed, but continued to walk, keeping her back to him.

"Hm, strange, a moment ago you seemed to have trouble denying it." Kaiba chuckled as she stormed away faster now, but he barely had to walk fast to keep up with her pace. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of people stare." He said shrugging.\

Serenity flung open Mai's and hers room, Seto stepped in, they were now the only two in the room. Seto closed the door quietly behind him and leaned against it, Serenity stormed over to her dresser and picked up the brush and began to brutally untangle knots. Seto smirked, "do I make you that frustrated." He asked as he strolled lazily towards her.

Serenity ignored him and continued her brutality on her hair, "Stop that.." Seto finally said. "You'll ruin it." Serenity slammed her brush down and stood, then spun around and glared at Seto, "Why are you even in here?! This room is only allowed for me and Mai." She said firmly.

Seto shrugged, "You let me in, just shows you really do like me." Serenity stared and her mouth fell open, "I.. What?!" she nearly shouted. "I do not like you!!" she denied angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Seto said stepping closer to her, Serenity stepped back, he was far to close for her liking and she remembered the last time he had gotten to close. "Yeah." Serenity retorted, _'brilliant Serenity! The dumbest come back in the world!'_ she inwardly kicked herself.

"Let's find out shall we?" he said, Serenity was now backed against a wall, and his arm rested above her head. His face was inches from her. "Back off." She said trying to sound intimidating, but it sounded weak.

Seto Kaiba chuckled, and a devilish smirk played on his face, "make me." He whispered. His face got closer and closer to hers, and she could almost taste the coffee on her mouth, he was going to kiss her. Serenity let her eyelids flutter shut, and she felt his lips touch her.

Some sort of electric shock went through her and she almost smiled, he leaned in again, she could feel him smirking against her lips. She reached up and was about to wrap her arms around his neck when the door was flung open. "OH!" someone exclaimed. Serenity pushed Seto back and Seto stumbled away from her.

Mai stood in the door, she was bright red. Embarrassed she had walked in on them, "I'm so sorry." She said and closed the door hastily. Serenity was flushed to, but a light pink color. She looked at Seto who looked back at her, "oops." She whispered.

"oops?" Seto said arching a brow, "What's that for?" he asked.

"Uh.. Joey.." she said. "So? I don't care.." Seto growled. Serenity looked away, she had broken a rule, and a promise. She had made it a while back, Joey had made her promise not to kiss Kaiba ever. And back then she didn't think she ever would, so she had promised.

When Serenity looked up to say something, Seto was right there again, and had his lips pressed to hers before she could speak, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity was in slight shock, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everything in her mind screamed to get away from him, but she couldn't. She had been waiting to be kissed by the right man for years, and she thought that maybe, just maybe Seto was the one for her..

The kiss lasted for a long time, neither wanted to break away, but they were forced to when they heard footsteps. "I better pack." Serenity whispered. "Yeah." Seto said and turned he paused and glanced back at her. Serenity was flushed pink still, she stared up at him through her hair with her hazel eyes. Then he smiled, a real smile and left.

Serenity smiled too and started to giddily pack up her things, the next day they would be going home. Serenity knew she had been looking forward to the trip for a reason, though all that fun stuff happened while they had been there, this topped them all. She danced around the room merrily and packed away her brush, wondering what would happen once they got home..


End file.
